Behind the Masks
by Keyvies
Summary: Great wizards often have lifemates, one person they are destined to be with. During seventh year Hogwarts has a Masquerade. What happens when Harry's lifemate takes off the mask and he's fallen head over heels for the enemy? HPDM. SLASH
1. Harry's Mask

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me (sobs hysterically) ok anyway (wipes eyes)**

**Timeline: October, in Harry's seventh year.**

**Warnings: Snogging, and slash. Don't like it? Don't read it! This is Harry/Draco slash! (and a guy being a girl for a night- err, you'll see)**

**REPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOST :-)**

* * *

Thanks to Whit for being my "Masks" beta!

* * *

**Behind the Masks**

**Part One: Harry's Mask**

The Great Hall was alive with chatter and excited talk of the week ahead. October's scent was in the air while the leaves started to turn the beautiful autumn colors they turned to when winter was just around the corner. The last of the students were just sitting down for Dinner when Harry Potter and Ron Weasley came running into the large and magnificent room to grab their seats on each side of Hermione Granger who smirked at their lateness.

"Good evening, students." The Headmaster spoke standing behind the grand table that held all the Professors. "I'm glad to see everyone is well tonight. I have very pleasant news to which inform you of." Dumbledore said with his usual twinkling eyes. "The Head Girl and Head Boy have decided on a special school treat this year. With the wonderful success at the Hogsmeade Fair last year, Ms. Granger and Mr. Hues, our head students have decided on," He paused as everyone listened intently to the white bearded man. "A Halloween Ball!"

The room broke in excited chatter that sounded suspiciously like a bunch of excited girls.

"A Ball. Hermione? Really, like the Yule Ball wasn't bad enough, and there's no way I'm wearing those hideous robes again." Ron said with a bit red in his face as he glared at the grinning Head Girl.

"No, no, Ron. Mathew Hues and I have worked it all out with Professor McGonagall's help, just listen." Hermione quickly turned back towards Dumbledore who was beginning to talk again.

"On the night of All Hallows Eve every student, first year through seventh will be sent an owl with a silver token that will identify them when transfiguring. At 7:30pm you should all arrive down to the courtyard where you will pass through the enchanted doors leading out. Simply deposit your token into the golden goblet next to the door and walk through. With Ms. Granger's and Professor McGonagall's extensive knowledge of the subject they have been able to devise a way for all the students to remain anonymous."

There was more excited chatter. "Each student will be transfigured into a different appearance much like a Masquerade. The Head Girl and Boy have decided this is a most interesting way for all the houses to mingle…"

_Did Dumbledore just say Mingle?_ Harry wondered.

"…without the prejudices of their houses. The spell will stop students from revealing themselves before the stroke of midnight when until then they will be able to transform back by pulling off their masks. No need to worry about costumes for as I've said it will all be included in the transfigurations. With all that being out, everyone enjoy your dinner, and for any questions or to help please sign up with Ms. Granger at Gryffindor with the Ball Planning Committee." Dumbledore raised his hands and the tables filled with food.

The Great Hall was filled with more chatter then usual, girls fumbling on about who they would go with.

"They just don't get it, they can't go with anyone. There are NO dates!" Hermione flushed a moment. "Oh, well even if they get dates the other person won't recognize them."

"But, you'll tell us what you look like, right?" Ron asked quickly as he grabbed two more chicken thighs for his plate.

"No, besides you won't be able to tell it's me." Hermione told him like he was an idiot which sometimes, though she hated to admit it, she thought he was, Merlin-love-him.

Ron looked hurt but Harry shrugged. "It could be kind of interesting." He cracked a grin at Ron. "At least maybe I'll be able to be someone else for the night. No lightning bolt or anything." He said as he tugged his hair down over his scar. Then he shrugged as he repeated "It could be interesting."

After dinner the students still talked excitedly as they exited the rooms. "I wonder if I'll still have red hair." Ron said a bit confused as his friends grinned at him.

"Anything would have to be an improvement, Weasel." A snobbish voice said behind them.

The trio turned frowning towards Draco Malfoy and his thugs Crabbe and Goyle.

"Shove off, Malfoy." Ron replied calmly with an apparent annoyance.

"Yeah and maybe you'll transfigure into a horses arse, oh wait that wouldn't be much of an improvement now would it?" Hermione said with a smirk while Ron and Harry looked at her rather impressed.

Harry looked at Draco as he stumbled for words. Draco always seemed like he was confused about what side he was on. For trying to be the "bad guy" he acted really baffled sometimes when people insulted him back. He was slightly humorous as he balled his fist.

"We'll see, Granger." Malfoy threatened

"Oh," She smiled and turned to walk away. "We will."

On October 31st, the night of the Masquerade, as they were told everyone received their token by way of school owls. Everyone looked at each others with interest but that soon died away since they looked the same.

"You really thought of all this, Mione?" Ron asked impressed at the little token in his hands.

"Well, I can't take all the credit but we had to have someway of identifying the students. Other wise some boy could end up a girl or something." She laughed giving Ron a wink, who nervously looked down at his coin.

"I won't turn into a girl though, will I?"

"Oh, no, don't worry unless you misplace your coin and oh I don't know grab mine or something." Hermione teased and Ron quickly put his token in his pocket so he wouldn't misplace it.

Harry grinned as Ron looked over at his best friend and smiled back. "Hey, at least my robes are going to be new for once." The two friends chuckled. "Maybe we should have a sign or something so we know who we are." Harry suggested.

"No way!" Hermione stopped them immediately. "You're not allowed to know, and Merlin help you if I find out you're going to have signs or something."

Harry and Ron exchanged grins.

Around 7:30 Harry, Ron and a bunch of other Gryffindor went down stairs holding their coins and nervously talking. "Hermione said our voices would stay the same but people won't be able to place them. Can you believe it? Like a memory charm, it's actually rather brilliant they've thought of everything."

"Will it disappear when we leave the Courtyard?" Ron asked Harry since Hermione had left them an hour earlier to do yet another inspection of the decoration, food and everything else.

"No, Mione said the transfiguration is on us not the room." Neville told them nervously walking beside them.

When they got down the long path that lead outside there was a circular area put there for the occasion that lead to the courtyard. The students looked at the veiled doors around the wall that people were walking through. Depending on which door you went into with your token you came out another veil in costume so no one knew who you were.

"I'll maybe see you guys inside?" Harry asked hopefully as they were directed by teachers and the student party committee to different doors.

His friends gave him hopeful looks as people started to disappear behind the curtains.

Harry clutched his token and then a student watching the door told him to toss it into the empty gold goblet.

"Oh, ok." Harry said before tossing the coin into the goblet, which disappeared and immediately the doorway changed a dark blue. Harry stared for a second then nervously stepped in.

The Courtyard looked incredibly beautiful. Fabric hung from the stone walls, cascading magnificently leaving the sky open above them, the colors matching the boys and girls outfits of purple, white, lavender, the usual Halloween colors of orange and black snuck in. The sky was bright with stars and an enchanted full moon that seemed a little to close to be real.

Beside the door upon entering there were two full length mirrors for someone to look at their new reflection.

Harry looked down at himself and blinked. He wore midnight black trousers, a decorated black silk top with full dress robes, gloves, and velvet maroon cape that glittered. He thought he felt taller and maybe a little more filled out then normal. His hair was platinum blonde and ran down to his center back like silk. Malfoy would have been envious of it. His eyes were dark behind the mask but crystal violet, his half-face maroon and black sparkling mask set in place.

Once everyone was in the courtyard, a man in a full knights costume looking around forty or so stepped forward, a young witch in lavender with a phantom mask on at his side. _They must be teachers_, Harry thought but couldn't put his finger on it.

"Greeting, students." The Headmaster called. "Happy Halloween. I hope you all find this to be enlightening and enjoyable, have a wonderful time." Dumbledore smiled behind the knight's mask and took Minerva by the arm and lead her to the long table along the wall.

Harry tried hard to find someone that might resemble anyone from Gryffindor but the magic must have been rather good because it was no use. He gave up and decided to just go get some pumpkin juice from the ice sculptured tables of velvet purple.

He was at the perfect spot when a nervous girl slipped out from behind the sculpture and made a straight bee line for the door. Harry smacked into her as he turned to see what the movement behind him was.

"OH!" Harry cried out pulling back. "Excuse me."

"No, no excuse me." The girl murmured quickly as though not to bring attention to herself , but she might as well have shouted because already people had turned and were looking at them or her more like it.

Harry became tongue-tired and stupid for a moment. Her body was long, lean and graceful in the fair crystal blue light masquerade gown that trailed around her as if floating. Her mask matched the translucent white cape with blue glitter in star and moon shapes on her temples and forehead. Her softly powdered pink lips were slightly apart and nervously puckering into each other. The girl's hair was pure white like a fairy queen with draped blue crystal down the back of her head.

"Hi." Harry managed. "I…you look…" He gave a nervous laugh. "You must really look different because I swear I've never seen anyone that looks like you."

The girl seemed to be flustered and horrified immediately. "Do I look SO awful?"

"NO!" Harry half dropped his juice and quickly set it down on the table. "You're… so amazing…I mean beautiful." The girl flustered and played with her hands. "I know I would have noticed someone so beautiful at Hogwarts before."

"Oh," She said softly and looked around at the people watching them. "I suppose that's alright then…thank you." She finished and looked him up and down as he gave her his best grin and she had to say though uncomfortably. "You're rather, good looking…yourself.

"Thanks." Harry laughed and looked out at the floor. He couldn't think of what to say or do so he did the only thing he could think of. "Would you like to dance?"

"Do you dance?" the girl asked which seemed to Harry out of surprise

"I hold my own." He said as he offered her his arm and she hesitantly took it.

"What house are you in?" She asked as they started the formal waltz the floor had been enchanted to move.

"I thought that was supposed to be a secret." Harry grinned back as she frowned.

The girl shifted awkwardly for a moment and Harry tried to think of something to say.

"You can call me…" He looked around and saw a Greek god statue and grinned. "…Ares."

A grin slipped on her lips. "Ares, huh? Cause many wars?"

"You have NO idea." Harry chuckled. "And what may I call you… my' lady?"

She looked at him and seemed to have liked the little game they were playing so she went through the Greek myth file in her head and pulled out. "Calliope?"

He laughed. "A muse are you?"

Calliope found herself smiling at this. "Are you a great hero that needs inspiration?"

He twirled her slowly so she was pressed against him when she came twirling in. "I need but look upon my muse for inspiration to fight my battle." And turned her out again.

The night was the most wonderful night of Harry's life and he was sure he was going to continue seeing "Calli". He didn't see or really talk to anyone else but he found out that McGonagall was the beautiful witch standing next to the Headmaster earlier when she started to scold a pair of teens kissing under the entrance way. He also had no problem in realizing which brooding, annoyed and dressed in bright green figure was Snape.

Around Eleven Harry took her for a walk in the gardens out side the walls. "I had a great time, Calli."

She flushed. "Yes, despite myself so did I."

"Despite yourself?" Harry teased pulling her closer to keep out the cold.

"I didn't think I'd enjoy tonight and…I didn't like my costume." She said timidly.

"Well, I DO." Harry flushed and sat her down and kissed her palms feeling very liberated behind his hidden mask. He didn't want to scare Calli away but he knew she liked the attention from him so gave it all to her.

She was giggling and flushing like a…well, school girl.

"Are you usually this romantic?"

Harry burst out laughing.

She looked at him and whispered. "I've never felt this comfortable before, Ares."

Slightly curious and nervous she leaned over and teased his mouth. They both whimpered as feelings went rushing to their finger tips and they kissed deeper. Harry felt her face and moved in deeper making it his most passionate kiss and most feeling by far as even his toes went a bit numb.

Harry was in shock. He didn't think any girl had ever turned him on as much as this one. And it wasn't just her body and looks, but what she made him feel.

He blushed but made a slight hum of contentment as he held her in his arms. It was an unusually comfortable silence that followed with her head on his shoulder.

"I'd…I'd like to see you again Calli, if you would, honor me, uh, give me the honor." Harry said nervously. "I like how I feel with you're next to me."

"You don't…you don't even know what I really look like, or who I am, who my family is." She stuttered confused.

"I know who you are, Merlin, I don't know how but I do. What you look like doesn't matter because I can see that behind your eyes. And what does it matter about your family I don't want to date them."

"I…" She looked away distressed. "I have a very uptight family. My parents would kill me if they knew I was doing anything but studying."

"Oh." Harry said. "Well that's okay we can just see each other on Hogsmeade weekends they don't have to know we're serious."

"Serious?" She choked.

"I…I only meant, that you know we'd be "seeing" each other, they wouldn't have to know that." Harry tried to correct himself.

Calli was silent and looked back at him. "Can we talk about this later? I just want to be with you right now."

"Of course." He said delighted there would be a later. "Come on, let me show you something. It's something special my friends and I found in our 5th year."

She let him lead her into the castle and up the stairs into the 3rd floor corridor they walked down the hall once and then he turned and started to walk back.

"Are you lost?" She asked with a laugh.

"No, it only appears at certain times." Harry told her stalking down the corridor for the 3rd time until she said. "Ares, I don't think anything is here…" But her voice drifted as suddenly she noticed a large deeply rich oak door on the wall. She double blinked.

"Ah, there it is." And opened the door and pulled her in.

The Room of Requirements had read Harry's mind perfectly and turned into a richly colored room with couches, flowers, books, candles and a bottle of chilled pumpkin wine with two flute glasses.

As the door shut she got out. "And how many girls have you brought here!"

He laughed. "None, it's called the Room of Requirements, if you need somewhere to study it turns into a library, if you need to take a nap it turns into a bedchamber, if you need to be alone it turns into a meditation place. Whatever you need it turns itself into it."

"Then this is the room I heard Dumbledore explain with all the chamber pots." She laughed.

Harry laughed as well. "Yes, it is."

"Oh, for a moment I thought you were one of those Slytherin blokes who you know…that um, you know…" Blushing she walked away and studied a flame she played with snuffing it out with her fingers then rekindling with a magic touch.

"Oh, not at all." Harry assured her.

"Then you're not in Slytherin?"

"No." Harry softly smiled as her shoulders seemed to relax.

"Oh, good." Turning she looked at him. "Not that I thought you were, it's just all those blokes seem to use girls and I didn't want…I didn't want this night to be…to be that."

"I'd never use you, Calli." He whispered and took her to sit down on an over large couch and gently kiss her fingers that made her hum happily. "I only brought you here so we could honestly get to know each other better. I've…I've never really been in a relationship, I've had a lot of hard times in my life and I have never wanted anyone to be sucked into that trap."

"What…what if they wanted to help you? Be a part so you wouldn't feel so bad?" She nervously looked at her hands.

"Oh, Calli, I just knew you would" He kissed her neck and it sent a chill down both of them. " I can just tell."

Calli's face burned in a flush as she looked away her body felt all warm and protected next to his and it made her feel things she'd never felt before.

"I've always been afraid of a lot of things, Ares. Of life, my life, and my family, about the war coming." Harry flinched at this but she didn't notice. "I've never really felt secure and I guess what I'm saying is, I do right now. Does that make sense?"

"I could take on the whole world if you're with me." He whispered.

"Yes, yes that's it." Calli murmured and couldn't help but start to kiss him and couldn't stop.

Half an hour later the two flustered and sexually aggravated teenagers pulled away blushing with swollen but pleased lips. "It's late." He whispered. "I should walk you back to your house." He stroked her white hair as it tumbled over her shoulders.

"No, not yet, Ares."

At this Harry checked he watch. "It's almost one."

"So." She whispered and obviously didn't get it.

"It's after midnight we can take off our masks." He told her and she looked away scared. "I…I'll go first. It's okay, we won't be awkward or anything after, I mean we really like each other, right?" She nodded to this.

"Trust me." He whispered and she started to kiss him again, getting scared.

Harry kissed her nervously one more time and reached for his mask and pushed it back. He felt the tingle over his body and then he felt the weight of not having long hair anymore as he rubbed his messy hair and looked down at her, her eyes were slammed shut. He leaned down and kissed her relieved the mask was off. It was like a barrier had been crossed. He deepened the kiss, emotions exploding through both of them.

He pulled back and she whimpered, no. "Calli open your eyes."

Her gentle eyes opened and focused on the intense green eyes. Her beloved had green eyes oh, they were beautiful, but familiar and then it registered and it hit HARD.

Harry's face turned concerned as the girl beneath him stopped breathing.

Then she seemed not to be able to stop as her chest rose up and down with the effort, looking around with just registering eyes and then. "POTTTTTTER?" It was a shriek and Harry rubbed his ears and frowned. "Yes."

He was forcefully shoved off and she jumped to her feet looking down at him with a hand over her mouth and got out in a shrill voice. "POTTTTTER!"

"YES." He insisted like she just didn't get it.

She murmured several curses as she held her face. "Not good, this is NOT good."

"WAIT!" Harry jumped up. "I'm the same person I was a few minutes ago."

"YOU'RE….you're….HARRY POTTER."

"I KNOOOOOOOOW." He cried out.

"You're the bloody boy-who-lived!" she shouted as if he needed reminding

"I'm slightly aware of that." Harry frowned deeper.

Then she froze and looked at him. "I…I…" And he then noticed she was backing towards the door her hands behind her to reach for the knob.

"NO…Nononono." Harry chanted and ran after her.

"I'm…I'm sorry!" Calli shouted as she ran towards the stairs at the end of the corridor and no matter how fast Harry was she'd vanished from sight.

* * *

_I know it's tempting if you've read this before not to review but I lost all my reviews! Make me SO SO SO SO SO happy and I'll make sure to have the next chapter up in ONE WEEK! PROMISE!_

_XOXO,_

_Keyvie_


	2. The Secret Muse

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me (sobs hysterically)_

_Timeline: October, in Harry's seventh year._

_Warnings: Slash. Don't like it? Don't read it!_

_

* * *

_

**Behind the Masks**

**Part Two: The Secret Muse**

When Harry finally made it back to the common room the first thing he saw Hermione, Ron and Sean with two others were sitting in front of the fire drinking warm butterbeer and laughing. They were all still wearing their costumes and when Hermione saw Harry enter she jumped up and screamed. "YOU'RE THE BOY!"

"I BLOODY KNOW!" Harry shouted, automatically thinking she meant something else.

"You were the guy that was dancing with the beautiful girl in blu-ooo!" Hermione sang smiling from the butterbeer.

"I KNOW." Harry whimpered and collapsed onto the couch. "I'm in love with her but she bloody-well hates me now."

"Why? What happened, mate?" Ron asked sitting towards the edge of his chair.

"I don't know? I've never felt like this before, she was so amazing…. and it's not just that she's beautiful…. it was like I felt like…." Harry started searching for the right word. "..._amazing_ when I was with her. I mean bloody brilliant, you know?" He asked to no one in particular. "I told her I wanted to keep seeing her and we…we kissed and I thought she felt the same way but when I offered to walk her to her dorms I realized we could take off our masks so, I took mine off."

"What happened?" Neville asked looking a bit mystified.

"She…she completely _freaked out_ and started chocking on my name, kept screaming _"POTTER?"_!"

They all frowned, none more then Hermione who then asked what happened next.

"She kept yelling my name and then finally screamed. "YOU'RE THE BLOODY BOY WHO LIVED." Like I needed reminding. And went running from the room!" Harry screamed muffled by the maroon pillow he held to his face.

"Oh, Harry I'm sorry she must have been really scared about the war." Hermione said gently.

Harry moaned. "I know! When we were talking for hours and…and… she told me she was scared of a lot of things at the moment, school, her family and the war and…I just thought…I should have realized she'd be terrified I'm…I AM THE WAR FOR MERLIN'S SAKE."

Hermione patted his hand.

Sean chewed on his lower lip then smiled before he broke the silence. "Well, Neville snogged Ginny Weasley."

"SEANNNNNNNNN!" Neville cried as Ron jumped to his feet.

"_WHATTTTTTTTTTT_?" Ron and Sean said in unison. Sean repiling and Ron on the verge of attack.

"It was an accident I didn't know it was Ginny!" Neville said trying to escape. Harry tried to enjoy Ron attempt to kill Neville but it was nearly impossible all he could see was Calli's cool gray/blue eyes.

On Monday everyone was talking about the ball and the most popular topic was Harry and his muse. If anyone said anything he'd automatically ask if they knew anything about her. He couldn't talk to her if he didn't know what house she was in.

At the end of the week everyone was still asking everyone about the muse. Everyone wanted to know who she was and more importantly who was the woman that had stolen the heart of the famous boy-who-lived.

When he woke up on Saturday morning Hedwig was staring at him intently holding a sage green parchment out towards him. He wouldn't have grabbed his bird by the throat and grabbed the letter if he hadn't seen that written on it were the words,

_**Ares / A.K.A Harry Potter **_

_**Gryffindor Rooms**_

**_7th year_**

Hedwig jumped back startled as he tore open the letter and read what was inside.

_Dearest Ares,_

_I must first apologize for my rude and most awful behavior when you showed me your face that night. It was a terrible reaction and never what I planned at all and when you have already been through so much. I just got very scared and nervous, that's all, it had nothing to do with you. It's my entire fault; I'm such a bloody coward about it all. I wanted to let you know what happened so you'd never have to wonder what happened. I can't be with you, my house and family would never allow it. Words can't describe how much this hurts so I can't write anymore._

_Thank you for the most wonderful night of my life I will treasure your kisses till the day I die._

_With all the love in my heart, your muse_

_Calliope_

Harry's fingers brushed the tears off the parchment as he wondered if they were hers or his. He closed his burning green eyes and as if an answer another hot salty tear touched his lips the ones that would never again touch Calli's.

When Ron and Hermione saw Harry again he was pulling his feet behind him, head hung down and clutching a letter in his hands.

He gave it to them without another word as he felt another beat of his empty heart. Hermione passed it to Ron as she gripped Harry's pale trembling hands.

"Oh, Merlin, now I know I have a heart, as it's bloody well breaking." He whispered turning his ashamed face away.

"Oh, Harry." Hermione whispered.

Ron was speechless as he gave the letter back to Harry who stuffed it into his jeans pocket. He rubbed his neck and shook off the friendly sympathetic pat on his back from Neville.

"I'm not hungry I think I'm going to go for a walk." He stood up without as much as a bite.

"We'll go with you!" Hermione jumped up quickly to her feet but Harry lifted a hand to stop her.

"No, thanks 'Mione. I'll just catch you later on ok?" He left the room leaving everyone whispering and his friends concern looking at each other.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later...**

Harry slowly but surly approached the counter of his Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts, Nimphodora Tonks. She was a good teacher despite the stupid Slytherin snickering about her pink hair and nose ring. She was fair most of all and Harry appreciated that very much.

"Harry, thank you for staying after, have a seat." Professor Tonks smiled encouragingly at Harry as he sat down at the chair beside her slightly messy desk.

She sat in her own wooden chair and looked at him with sisterly eyes. "How are you doing, Harry?"

"I'm fine." He replied evenly.

"Well, I'm sorry to say Harry your grades aren't. The past three weeks they've been…well .rotten actually." She smirked gently rubbing the back of her neck that had her bubblegum pink hair pressed flat against.

"Sorry, Professor…" Harry started

"I know what you've been through, actually I can only imagine, and with all the things schools brought as well, I'm more then sure it's…distracting." She gave him a sympathetic look even though he wasn't looking at her.

"But Harry your going to be going out for your Auror Training in August, you need at least 8 NEWTS to be considered and they prefer 10. That's very hard." She added. "I had to retake two because I hadn't gotten O's." Gently she pulled out a book. "I don't want to have to give you another bad grade Harry; you're already down to half marks this week. If you read this and give me a report I'll give you exceeding grades on your last test which should significantly raise your grade."

Harry flushed. "That's so nice of you, Professor."

"You're welcome Harry. I'm doing this because someday, and I know it will be one of these days; you'll use this information to save someone's life. Now, go on with you, head off."

Harry grabbed the book along with his other DADA book and headed towards the common room to start his reading.

"What's that Harry?" Hermione asked as he sat down across from her at the table.

Harry grumbled something as he laid his head down. Then added "I want to sleep."

"Stop it, Harry. It's just depression making you want to sleep. Here." Hermione pulled a chocolate frog out of her bag and gave it to Harry. "This will help."

Harry really didn't want it but took it anyway and started to eat while explaining the book assignment.

"That's SO nice of her, Harry. She's right you will use this to save someone's life someday." Hermione told him seriously looking at the book and giving him an encouraging smile.

Harry, determined to help his DADA grades improve finished all his homework before retiring to a chair on the opposite wall of the common room. He was on the second chapter when Hedwig came flying in with a bright red colored letter. Harry froze along with everyone else in the room as Hedwig dropped it into his lap as Harry mindlessly stroked her head holding the letter in shock.

"Who would be sending me a howler?" Harry asked looking up at his friends.

"I don't know Harry but you might as well open it." Hermione flinched as Harry started to open it then it burst from his hands into mid air in front of him to form screaming lips. The voice made Harry's knees weak as it shouted at him furiously.

_"**Harry Potter! I solemnly swear if I ever find out you're failing Defense against the Dark Arts again. I will personally come beat you to death! You are to important to the War to be mopping around and not doing your work. Your going to save the wizarding world one day and I'll be damned if I'm going to be the reason you don't. Do you hear me! I'll come do You-Know-Who the favor and beat you to death in your sleep! So ship up and shape up POTTER!**"_

Harry was chocking out things not able to form real words as the red howler stuck the ribbon tongue out at him and ripped itself up.

Harry looked panicked at his friends who were also choking on words as they looked at him with dropped jaws and wide eyes.

"Well…" Ron got out as Harry tried to breath. "She…um, seems _nice_." He flinched as Hermione kicked him under the table.

Harry got to Chapter nine that night which meant he was 1/3 through the book he planned on finishing and getting in early that week. Professor Tonks had been so nice and Harry wanted to make sure she understood how grateful Harry was. He managed to get to bed at midnight still thinking about the howler. Calli cared about him. She really did, she thought about him, cared that he was doing badly at school, apparently enough to kill him, _BUT_ she wanted to be there. For the time being that was enough for him.

* * *

**A few days later...**

As the Gryffindors and Slytherins pilled into the DADA classroom on Thursday morning shuffling their feet tired and full from breakfast Professor Tonks greeted them with a little too enthusiastic a greeting.

"Good morning!" She sung out happily. "Now today…" Tonks stopped and looked at Harry who had his hand half in the air his elbow rested on the desk. "Yes, Harry did you have a question?"

"Um, I have that, report for you." He held up the extremely well done report that even Hermione had dubbed "Harry's best work yet".

Professor Tonks looked extremely pleased as she took it and skimmed it as she walked to the front of the room. "Excellent Harry, very good. I look forward to reading all of it." She gave him a huge smile and turned to finish her lecture leaving Harry grinning.

Across the room someone leaned their head into their book with their robes pushed up beside them grinning widely. _Howlers really did work well._ They thought.

* * *

_**Friday**_

They were coming up from Potions just having received their second term notice grades; Hermione was congratulating Harry on his improvement that week.

"I'm so glad you decided to concentrate on your studies, Harry." Hermione told him pleased.

"Thanks." He flushed.

"I'm glad you've decided to forget about, Calliope."

"I haven't forgotten about her!" Harry shouted startling everyone in the hallway. "I just…refocused a little more." He told her more calmly. "If we have to suffer because of the War I'm going to try to end it as soon as possible."

"Harry it doesn't work like that…" Hermione stressed as they walked.

"Don't worry, once Harry knows who she is I'm sure he'll convince her to stay beside him." Ron slapped his friend on the back.

"Yeah, by next week we'll know, what with that great reward and all." Seamus said nodding to himself.

"What reward?" Harry asked quickly.

Ron slammed Seamus across the hall. "IDIOT!"

"What? What am I missing?" Harry demanded as he stopped walking and Hermione stared at him too.

"I kind of have a reward out for anyone who can tell me who she is. Two girls from Ravenclaw think they're getting closer and a bloke from Hufflepuff is adding up clues." He winced at his friends look.

"Ron, you can't just track her down if she doesn't want to be found." Hermione scowled at him.

"What are you using as a reward?" Harry asked confused.

Ron stammered a moment before Neville spoke up. "He wrote a letter to Fred and George saying he'd work for them all summer is they promised to give someone a big shopping trip at their store if they found out who she was."

Harry looked more then touched. "You promised them you'd work all summer? Ron…wow...that's the nicest thing…I…" Harry was almost speechless as Ron turned scarlet and Hermione threw her arms around his neck and kissed his check soundly.

"For such a stupid idea, Ron, you have the biggest heart I swear." Hermione told him sweetly as he turned the color of his hair.

"Come on, Ron." Harry gave him a push towards the stairs.

"Where are we going?"

"To call off the contest. I'm miserable without Calli but I can't send my friend to work for those two all summer." Harry told him firmly as they walked up the stairs.

"At least someone in his family has a job." A voice snickered quietly and Harry's head snapped around and instantly jerked his wand out.

"At least Ron has a heart, Malfoy, nothing you'd know anything about." Harry growled as the tall blonde sneered down at the wand pointed at him.

"That's right, Potter." Malfoy stepped closer. "So I haven't got a heart." There was a malicious desperate look in his eyes Harry didn't understand. "Why would I want one? I see what it does to you. You can't even eat since that bitch dumped you."

Malfoy ducked as Harry swung leaving his fist planted into Goyle's pudgy face instead of Malfoy's. Draco backed up as Goyle groaned down on the floor clutching his nose. "Honestly, Potter," Malfoy chuckled "….if she doesn't want you why don't you just give up it's getting pretty sad you moping around like you haven't got a life. Tsk, tsk, Potter"

Harry was bright red as he held his throbbing fist in his other hand. "SHUT IT, Malfoy."

"Give up on her and I will." He grinned knowingly at him.

"No," Harry said firmly. "Why should I?

"She doesn't want you, give up." Malfoy said matter-a-factly.

"Yes, she does. She's just scared." Harry said convincingly.

"NO, she doesn't."

"YES, she does." Harry said firmly while looking confused.

Draco turned pink for a moment as he crossed his arms. "Make you a deal, Potter, say you'll never go after her and I'll… never pick on you again. Or the Weasel…" Malfoy looked like he had to think for a second before saying…. "I'll even throw the mudblood into the deal if you agree."

Everyone gasped even Malfoy's bodyguards. Harry wasn't convinced. Something just wasn't right and there was a look of desperation in his eyes that he was trying so hard to hide and Harry managed to get out, "You know."

"What?" Draco spat.

"You know who she is. You know who Calliope is."

"Do not." He just unconvincingly because he sputtered a moment he eyes drifting away for a moment before returning.

"Yes, you do. YOU WANT HER FOR YOURSELF. If I renounce her she'll get with you, is that it?" Harry yelled backing Malfoy up against the wall.

"Not quite but close enough." Draco said unflinching.

"I won't do it." Harry said to Malfoy's face

"I know she's good at snogging and all but she's obviously not that into you." He said with a knowing smile.

Harry's checks turned red. "She would never be with you!"

"Of course she would, I'm her breed, wonderful pureblood just like her. Rich family, hmmm… just. like. her. We run in the same class Potter. You haven't got a chance." Draco grinned though his eyes showed a different emotion.

"If you're so similar why isn't she with you?" Harry asked his mind a little to clear at the moment.

"Because…" Malfoy sneered and for a long minute seemed to be caught until he told the boy, "She doesn't like to see you dragging your feet around. So, denounce her and we'll all be happy."

Harry drew back and looked at him evenly. "If Calli would be happier…seeing you…" Harry flinched a moment. "…then I'll of course let her go."

Malfoy's jaw dropped. "JUST LIKE THAT?" It sounded like an insult.

"I would give my life if it would make her happy." Harry told him in a low voice. "So if it makes her happy to see you I'll leave her alone, forever. But it's her decision, Malfoy, not yours and not mine." He turned and walked away leaving Draco stunned staring into space before he heard a small voice say.

"What if she's afraid?"

Harry turned slowly and looked at Draco still staring into space. _Did he love my Muse that much? Is it possible?_

"Afraid of what?" Harry spat.

"Nothing." Draco snapped out of his thoughts and spun around the corridor leaving his two bullies to stumble behind him.

"Scared of what? To choose?" Harry looked at them. "She told me she hated Slytherin blokes."

"I don't know, mate." Ron told him as Harry turned scowling towards the stairs.

"She doesn't like Slytherins." Harry said to convince himself as he fumed and walked away.

* * *

_I think she kind of likes Gryffindors (wink). If this was your story wouldn't you want reviews?_

_Be kind rewind. hahahahaha,_

_kay' 2 much soda_

_Keyvie_


	3. Calli's Mask

_Disclaimer : Harry Potter doesn't belong to me (sobs hysterically)_

_Timeline : October, in Harry's seventh year._

_Warnings : Slash. Don't like it? Don't read it!_

_

* * *

_

**Behind the Masks**

**Part Three : Calli's mask**

Draco Malfoy was drumming his fingers on the desk while he awaited the awful news. Okay, so maybe he didn't know it was awful but it was from his father, how much worse could it get?

It was Monday morning and on Monday mornings under the pretence of his mothers name, his father sent him a letter.

Lucius had been on the run from the ministry since the middle of his 6th year. Draco lived in fear that one day he would see his father again. For the time being he took the letters the family owl brought him from Merlin-knows-where and read them.

_/Remember to act like a Malfoy….what are you doing for the "cause"?…your grades better be all O's….Malfoy's don't settle… you'll be with us soon…/_

Draco tried not to shiver. He didn't want to be a Death Eater, he wanted to be himself. He wanted to be the person that he saw just behind his eyes, just behind his own mask.

_I can't be this person forever. I have to chose who I want to be. Death Eater and vicious killer. Or…just Draco. _

_Just Draco._ A voice whispered in his head.

There were no way out. Draco had never seen a way out of the fate his father had so selfishly chosen for him. He'd turn out exactly like Lucius. A cold, hard, unfeeling murderer of innocent lives.

Then why was it when he looked in the mirror did he not recognized himself? This was who he'd been all his life, this was who his father had made him into.

No one could save him, no one could love him, no one…but…perhaps someone that wore a mask as he did.

Hermione wasn't dumb, not now, not ever. While waiting for her two best friends to drag themselves out of Honeydukes one day in late November she pondered over several things. The first being Harry's attitude lately. Yes, he had been terribly concentrated on his school work, which was good but not for the reasons she wanted.

In Harry's mind, Hermione knew he thought the smarter he became the quicker the war would end. Everything inside of her was pulling back when she saw Harry studying so she wouldn't scream at him. "YOU'RE NOT GOING TO GET HER, HARRY!"

There was more than one reason she knew Harry could never be with Calliope. Hermione just happen to have realized earlier who she was.

After all, it had been her fault, it was only suppose to have been a joke. How could that idiot actually have had Harry fall for them?

Hermione looked into the store window and saw the two Gryffindors weren't going to be coming out any time soon. She took this opportunity to head over to the supply store _Madam Lushwee's Supplies for All Occasions_. More parchments and ink were needed for the up coming mouth.

Her thought's must have been very far off for her shoulder hit someone else's causing her to have to double step to catch her balance.

"Oh, excuse me I'm so sor-." Her words died in her throat as she saw who she'd bumped into. The gray/blue eyes that met her made Hermione's jaw slam shut. "O."

"Watch where you're going." They snapped.

Hermione said nothing as she watched Calliope turn and walk away with her two best friends at her side. Something inside her snapped, something about seeing Harry's hurting eyes, how hard he studied at night, the way he looked a little to long into people's eyes to see if he recognized them.

"Wait!" Hermione cried running after them. "Please wait!"

"What do you want, Granger?" Calliope demanded once Hermione had stepped in front of her.

"We need to talk." Hermione simply stated this as sounding like it was life or death.

"What could I ever had to talk to you about?" Calli sneered, her nose up in the air as Harry (so oddly) thought was cute.

"Calliope." Hermione stated and watched them pale.

"Listen, Granger, if she wants to date other people beside Potter than…"

"I know who she is." Hermione blurted.

Paling, Calli turned to her friends and told them she'd meet them back at the common room. "This way." Calli said after the two had left them alone.

Hermione fallowed behind quickly glancing around to make sure no one noticed who she was with. Once hidden inside the back wall of the Hogshead bar the two talked softly so not to attract anyone to their conversation.

"You're Calliope." Hermione whispered.

"Does Potter know?" Calli quickly asked not bothering to deny it.

"No." She shock her head and watched the expression in the gray/blue eyes across from her. "But you really do care about him don't you? I thought at first that it was a joke but you'd have said something. Then you did the direct opposite by telling Harry to stay away, even told him you'd leave us alone if he would drop Calliope."

Draco Malfoy's eyes were so bright as his body and face lay in the shadows of the table under the stairs.

Hermione frowned. "What happened? What changed?"

Draco leaned back leaving his hands to rest on the table. There was a long silence were Draco didn't look at her but down as if contemplating what to say.

"He changed everything." His eyes looked around as to make sure no one could see them. "My costume was a females I don't know how it got switched…"

Hermione flinched and Draco noticed as his checks turned an angry pink.

"It was you, wasn't it?" It was more of a statement then a question.

"Yes, I'm so sorry. I…I don't pull pranks but I thought you deserved it." Hermione said ashamed of herself. "I didn't know what you'd look like and didn't figure it out until that day when you told Harry to stay away from Calli. How could you have seen her if you had left the party?"

"How could you be sure I'd leave?" Draco asked.

"You wouldn't have stayed when looking like a girl." Hermione shrugged.

"Yes, I suppose so, I was leaving when Potter stopped me, asked me to dance. I don't really know how it happened, it gave me time to…I don't know, be someone I never thought I could be."

Hermione had already thought of this aspect. "You could act how you wanted instead of people looking at you and seeing a Malfoy."

Draco nodded slowly looking at his hands. "Harry trusted me without ever knowing I was rich, or a pureblood or any of the things I'm suppose to prize above all. He…I don't know saw ME…saw who I was, when I didn't even know."

Hermione saw his hands were trembling a bit and almost reached out and stroked them to help calm him. Maybe Draco realized this for he quickly pulled away and put his hands under the table.

"He can't find out." Draco said firmly. "What ever your silence costs…"

"You can't bribe me, Malfoy." She said in a cool voice. "You have nothing I want."

Draco remained quiet for a moment but replied. "I have more to worry about then Harry's reaction."

Hermione looked around quickly to make sure no one was still listening before leaning in closer to him. "What do you mean?"

"My father, Granger, don't be daft." Draco half snapped. "You think he's just going to smile and shrug when if he find out the boy-who-lived is head of heals for…for someone I was for one night? Granger, he'll kill me. Do you get it now? I dishonor him and he wont think to kill me, which isn't so bad but what if he gets to Harry? What if I'm the reason Harry gets hurt or worse, gets killed?"

Hermione was deadly pale as she watched Draco quickly wipe the sweat from his brow. He must have been a bit panicked for the room was cold from the approaching Winter. She also noticed in his passion he'd used Harry's given name.

"Harry's handled himself before rather nicely, there aren't to many seventeen-year-olds that have gone up against you-know-who four times already." Hermione stated giving Draco what she hoped was an intimidating stare.

Draco scowled at her. "I know he's not an idiot who going to get himself killed I'm just saying I don't want to be the reason he gets hurt."

"You've already hurt him, Draco, all he does is play Quidditch and study. For Merlin's sake he thinks the harder he studies the quicker the war will end the faster you'll coming back to him!"

Draco's lips drew apart in astonishment. "He doesn't!"

"Yes, he does! He's getting straight O's now but for Merlin's sake you should see him studying!" Hermione said with great disapproval.

"Hermione Granger disapprove of studying? Potter must be in to deep." Draco mocked.

"Don't mock me." The girl with chocolate eyes scowled.

The door to the tavern opened quickly and Hermione gasped as Harry and Ron stepped through. "Shit!" Draco hissed and quickly got up just as Ron and Harry saw them.

He looked back down at her. "Not a word, Granger. Understand?"

She quickly nodded for it was all she could do as Harry and Ron were quickly approaching.

"Malfoy what are you doing?" Ron started to demand but he was already passing them.

"None of your business, Weasel!" He hissed storming out of Hogshead.

Hermione sat frozen in her chair as Harry and Ron swooped down on her. "What the bloody hell were you doing sitting down with, MALFOY." Ron demanded.

"I…I was warming up waiting for you all and he sat down. I don't know why." Hermione lied looking nervous as she did it.

"You're a really bad liar, Mione." Ron said his cheeks a bit red. "If your seeing…"

"RONALD! Of course not!" Hermione gasped and immediately Ron calmed down while finding himself a seat. "Listen honestly I can't tell you. I wish I could but…" She flinched when her friends scowled at her.

Harry looked at her and she saw that lost look in his eyes and she felt like crying. Would it break his heart even more if he found out his precious Calli was Malfoy? She was so torn she didn't know what to do.

"It was about Calliope." Hermione blurted.

Harry's expression changed dramatically. "What about Calli? Did Draco make that deal again? He didn't did he, Mione? She isn't really going to date him?"

Harry felt like someone had just punched him in the stomach but why he couldn't say. He could see why a girl of good breeding would want to date Draco, he was rich, and elegant, smart and rather sexy. It bothered him on several levels, he didn't want Draco dating period and above all didn't want Draco dating HIS Calli.

"No, she's not going to date him. Harry…she likes you, a lot." Hermione told him not knowing why her mouth was running off with her. She shouldn't be giving Harry false hope.

"Well, brilliant! Did Draco tell you who she is?" Ron asked smiling as Harry beamed.

"No." Hermione said not meeting their eyes.

Ron and Harry went over this in their heads quickly. Hermione wasn't lying, Draco hadn't told her but she was acting as if she knew. So that meant…

"How long have you known?" Harry whispered feeling like his hands were numb.

Hermione painfully sighed rubbing her arms over her coat. "Two weeks…maybe before. I was the one that made the tokens I should have realized it before."

"But you didn't?"

"I suppose I didn't want to." Hermione said frowning. She felt like she should have known right away. Calli had called Harry but his last name the entire time since she'd found out who he was. There weren't to many people that did that. Two only and Hermione even more doubted Calli was Professor Snape. "Harry, please forgive me, it's not my place to tell you if she doesn't want you to know….'

"It's alright, Hermione. You're right. Calli needs to be the one to tell me." Harry said in a calm voice making Hermione stammer a bit.

"R-really? O, I'm so glad to hear that, Harry." Hermione said with a soft smile and a rush to her cheeks.

"But now you can annoy her till she agrees to tell me."

"WHAT?"

Harry grinned leaning back in his chair. "Come on, Mione." He gave her his best puppy eyes that made her somehow in a strange way think it would have been something James would have done, how she thought this she had no idea. Maybe it was from hearing stories from Sirius at Grimmualds Place.

"Harry...I'm not going to trail along after…uh, Calli and demanding she run and tell you." Hermione told him with a frown though looking at him with those puppy eyes was killing her.

"Mione…" Harry whimpered laying down even heavier with those eyes.

"Harry she's an honest-to-Merlin snob!" Hermione squeaked. "She's…"

"She's not who she wants to be, she already told me. But that's okay, with my help she'll be more of herself. Like All Hallows Eve." Harry said as though quite sure of himself and Calli.

With a grown Hermione's head collapsed on top of her hands. "Alright, I'll see what I can do."

Ron looked back towards the door then back at the fluffy haired brunette. "What did Malfoy want?"

"I told him I knew. He tugged me in here and told me not to tell anyone. I agreed when you both had just came in." Hermione explained looking up at Harry.

"He still wants me to stay away from her?" Harry asked slowly.

"For her own good, it's dangerous Harry." Whispered the brown eyed girl.

Harry looked strong suddenly but also soft as he spoke. "I'd die to protect her, Hermione. My soul already knows everything about her."

"Harry, I know that strong Wizards and Witches can sense their mates but…do you think maybe it's all in your head?"

"What?" Harry demanded.

"Maybe you just really want someone badly…"

"No, Hermione you don't understand. I…I _know _everything about her somehow. I know what's behind her eyes, what I feel when I'm next to her. I see the yearning for freedom in her eyes but something is keeping her back like she's afraid."

Hermione's lip moved apart in awe as Harry's complete body and face changed while describing her.

"I don't know why I didn't sense her before, maybe because she'd never been open to me before. The moment she did open up to me I sensed her inside of me. I really believe she's my lifemate. No-no, Hermione listen, I know it's a 1 in 1,000 chance of finding your magical lifemate but it has to be her, Mione. It has to be I feel her inside of me." Harry whispered.

This was fallowed by silence until Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes. "Alright, Harry. I'll talk to Calliope."

"O, O-Mione, thank you." He said reaching over and hugging her tightly.

"Don't thank me yet, Harry." She whispered.

* * *

_Feel free to thank me though! REVIEW! (singing) I luuuuuuv revvvieeewwws (isn't my singing beautiful?) _


	4. Trouble with Lifemates

_**Disclaimer : Harry Potter doesn't belong to me (sobs hysterically)**_

_**Timeline : October, in Harry's seventh year.**_

_**Warnings : Snogging, and slash. Don't like it? Don't read it!**_

_Thanks for the wonderful reviews!_

_A/N: I'm sorry to all of you who have already read this story and just want it to go to Chapter 13 already, I'm sorry they have to be re-beta'd and that takes time. Other wise I wouldn't have a problem posting it up-to-speed somewhere else_!

* * *

**Behind the Masks**

**Part Four : Trouble with lifemates**

Hermione was about at the end of her wits. How in the bloody wizarding world was she going to convince that stubborn jackass Malfoy to tell Harry?

She could just see where it would lead. _'Yeah, Malfoy, I think you should tell Harry you're, Calli, even though it puts you and Harry in mortal danger, it'd really help me out a lot.'_

_Just great. _In frustration Hermione closed her library book and glanced around her. _What the blood hell was she suppose to do now?_

The library was deserted and quiet for the afternoon but then again Hermione usually choose this time because most students were in class. Most of her time lately had been used to avoid all human life and especially Harry. She really didn't have to worry about Draco for he seemed to be avoiding the trio at all costs.

Harry spent all his extra time when not studying annoying her to no end_. 'Talk to, Calli yet?' 'When are you going to talk to her?' 'Do you want me to do something to help?'_ She was just about to strangle her poor pathetic friend.

With a little extra spare time she'd gotten a note from Professor Tonks for the restricted section. In the large dusty book _'Mating rituals for all Magic Creatures' _Hermione skipped over all of the detailed pictures and description of Magic Creatures mating habits to find wizards and witches. It took her half an hour of blushing to come upon 'wizard lifemates'.

/_…while many species chose their mate, very powerful wizards and witches are pre-warned. The Fates above destined long before the lovers met that they are meant to be. Lifemates are extremely rare and usually only appear before a time of great need. Only together is it possible for this great destiny to be reached, so it is very important that they find each other before this happens. _

_While species such a Veela (see page 430), Vampires (see page 392), Werewolves (see page 463) and Kylows (see page 180) sense their mates right away, wizards and witches cannot smell or sense their lifemate until they are able to look into the others eyes. The only way for the bond to be blocked is if the witches or wizards lifemate is being deceitful. ,_

_Once recorded in history, the great wizard Merlin of Camelot was unable to sense his mate in Lady Hathaway for her deceit caused a 'veil' (see index) over her eyes. Merlin was unable to tell their souls bond and they could not sense one another as bonded lifemates can do./_

Hermione's eyes widened_. This would explain why Harry doesn't know it's Malfoy. The deceit of him acting like he's someone else stops them from realizing it. They never really 'looked' into one another's eyes before. _She realized.

"How did I get myself into this mess?" Hermione whispered into her hands as she rested her forehead on the table.

"You switched the tokens, remember?" A cool voice replied from behind her and she quickly sat up, spinning around in her chair.

"Malfoy!"

"SUSH!" He hissed and looked around before motioning for her to fallow.

Once they were hidden behind the 'Ancient Runes' section Malfoy glanced towards the end of the bookcases then back to Hermione.

"We never finished our discussion last week." Draco told her crossing his arms.

"I know," She replied with a pained expression on her face.

"You haven't said anything?"

Hermione found herself leaning against the sturdy book shelf. "You would know if I had."

Draco's heart calmed down quickly, he'd been paranoid the entire week since hearing Hermione knew he was Calliope. The very thought of Harry running up to him and demanding to know why he'd played a 'trick' on him was enough to keep him up at night. How could he possibly explain to Harry that…that he didn't want to live without him?

"Malfoy?…DRACO." Hermione waved her hand in front of his face. "Come back to the library! Hermione to DRACO! Come in Draco!"

He snapped out of his thoughts and scowled down at the fluffy haired girl. Her eyes were slightly laughing at him and it frustrated him to no end. _How dare she laugh when I'm practically dying here!_

"I know I promised I wouldn't say anything but I think you should know that, they know I know about you…I mean Calli."

Draco's eyes dramatically narrowed his mouth tightened. "They _what_?"

"Harry and Ron aren't dumb and I'm a bad liar. They know I'm aware of Calliope's identity." Hermione told him and when she saw panic in his face soon after she comforted him quickly. "Harry said it's okay though. He promised not to ask me who she is, he wants her to tell him."

"He wants _me_ to tell him?" Draco asked confused.

"Oh, come on, don't you even realize Harry's personality? He's not going to go behind your back and try to figure out who you are. He wants Calli to tell him, he wants her to be comfortable. Don't you realize what you two are?"

Draco's face showed he had no idea.

"You're lifemates, Draco. Harry's about to face you-know-who it's the perfect time for the Fates to reveal you to the other." Hermione watched as he paled and stepped back.

"No…no, it's not possible we can't be…" 

Hermione flustered. _How can he deny it? He's not even 'Malfoy' anymore, why hasn't he realized, Harry has!_

"Come on, I know you're not that thick." She told him with a frown. "Hold on, stay here."

Draco watched the girl disappear as his thoughts were going a thousand miles per minute. _Could it be? He and Harry were really lifemates? No, no they would have realized it in the past seven years…wouldn't they have?_

Hermione reappeared with a large book open in her small hands. "Read this section here, it's about lifemates."

Draco took the book from her and held it close as he read. Hermione watched as he paled and then flushed around the middle of the page.

"My deceit?"

Hermione nodded. "I think it's because you try to act like someone you're not. Am I close?"

Draco said nothing. He'd spent his whole life trying to be someone his very being despised. How in less then a week could Granger tear it all down?

"I think you should tell him." Hermione whispered.

"Are you insane? Me tell, Potter? I can imagine how that would go. _'Hello, Scarhead, sorry my father's tried to kill you a few times. I know you think I'm a Death Eater in-training but really I'm your lifemate. Yep, that's right I was girl for one night and I'm Calliope'._"

Even she flinched at that one. "Well it sounds bad if you say it like that."

"He won't accept me." Draco insisted and frowned. "As long as you don't say anything, we're good, if you do, Merlin help you.. and me." The blonde turned and left her standing there in confusion.

The more Hermione thought about Harry and Draco being lifemates the more it made sense. Why not? They are light and dark sided. Draco's perception and inside information could be what helps Harry defeat you-know-who. It was rather brilliant of the Fates in fact to make them lifemates. Harry needed it to survive, Draco needed it to _live_.

Draco's scared though, how can I make him understand that Harry's worth trusting? _If I could have Harry explain to him, I could have him write a letter but no that's to impersonal._ She would just have to think about it, it would come to her. Hopefully in time.

(Potions – The next week)

Harry had many, many talents. Potions, was not one of them.

He mauling over which choice of Lootwig to toss into his cauldron while his partner Hermione stirred. It was bubbling like it should but the next step would determine if his marks would be good for the day. Snape would waste no time giving him a detention if he blew up his potion one more time.

"Mione?" Harry whispered so not to draw attention to himself.

The brown eyed girl who was standing on tippy-toes looking into the cauldron turned and looked at her confused friend.

"Should it be powdered Lootwig, crushed Lootwig or chopped Lootwig?" Harry bit his nervous lip and unconsciously rubbed his messy hair.

This had started a few months ago, he wasn't sure why but it was becoming a habit. This caught Snape's attention much to Harry's chagrin.

"_MR._ Potter, you are ahead of the ingredients if you were not paying attention earlier it is not your partners fault! Ms. Granger keep stirring!" Snape ordered while passing them down the ill.

Harry flinched as Hermione gave him an apologetic smirk.

The boy-who-wished-he-didn't-have-potions-with-Snape moaned slightly to himself and was about to dub the day a complete disaster when a small _PUFF_ popped into the air.

Harry looked up quickly between holding the crushed and powered Lootwig towards were Malfoy and Parkinson were trying to salvage their potion.

"_MR_. Malfoy, what in the world did you do?" Snape demanded looking over the remaining contents of the oily black potion that should have been crystal blue.

"I uh…." Draco started to stammer and to Harry's confusion quickly glanced over his shoulder towards where he and Hermione were. Looking away quickly he stumbled something nervously. "I got…distracted…I'm not sure what I did."

"Detention then Draco, you'll serve it tomorrow night at 8:00. Maybe you'll pay attention next time." Snape told them to clean the cauldron before it burned a hole through it.

The Potions Master refused to take away points from Slytherin but when he needed to Snape had no problem giving his own students detention to make sure they still feared him.

"That was odd." Harry looked over at Hermione who seemed to have a knowing grin on her face.

_Oh, Harry he couldn't stop looking at you while you rubbed your hair._ She wanted to laugh at him.

Harry looked back down between the crushed and powered Lootwig with a concentrated face. This was when Hermione had her idea, it was so perfect, she prayed Harry would forgive her one day.

Glancing up to see were Snape was she quickly turned and grabbed the powdered ingredients right out of Harry's hand and threw all of it into the cauldron. Holding her breath they didn't get a small _puff_ like Malfoy's did but a _BANGGGGGGG! _

Hermione ducked under the table as it started to boil and smoke leaving Harry alone when Snape grabbed his collar, strangling him.

"WHAT did you do, Potter?" Snape demanded oncehe had frozen the contents of the potion from boiling over.

"Uh-uh-uh…" Harry stumbled. "P-powered Lootwig?"

"You idiot! The powder is suppose to be the last ingredient! I suppose you used ALL of it too did you?"

Harry managed to nod not wanting to get Hermione AND himself into trouble. Why in the world had she done that? She must have known it was the wrong ingredient!

"Very well then, Mr. Potter. Detention in the Dungeons, 8:00 tomorrow. You'll be cleaning all the cauldrons by hand. Now CLEAN THIS UP." Snape barked at Harry releasing his collar.

Hermione covered her mouth with glee. _I'm so sorry, Harry but maybe if you get left in the same room with Draco something good will come of it._

_

* * *

_

Miles and miles from Hogwarts the cold room moved with shadows as candlelight crept onto each surface of the dark area. There were only a handful of people in black capes in the room and the tension remand high as the shadow from the great dark serpent throne remained completely still.

The bravest, or perhaps the most arrogant of all the Death Eaters finally lifted his head trying not to flinch. "My Lord, what news do you bring us here tonight for?"

"Lucissss, I'm pleassssed you asssked." The pale creature hissed leaning back in the high backed chair.

Lucius Malfoy looked up quickly from his bow.

"By meansss of my sssourcesss at Hogwartsss I have dissscovered that Harry Potter ssseeksss the hand of hisss lifemate."

The Death Eaters murmured among on another for a moment until the Dark Lord raised his thin, white hand to silence them.

"My sssource tellsss me they overheard Potter and his little clique specking of this in Hogsmead." The Dark Lord hissed. "However, they seemed to have come in to late for they only heard part of the conversation."

"What can we do to help, my Lord?" Lucius asked in that normal arrogant tone.

"We russshed into a fight before only having heard part of the prophecy, that missstake ssshall not be made again."

Not wanting to be cursed Lucius decided not to mention to Voldemort that it had been "HIS" idea to go running after the Potter's.

"Would you be partial to us kidnapping Potter's err, associates?"

The Dark Lord glarred at Lucius. "No, this would not be well. I highly doubt Dumbledore would give up two of his students before I even get a chance to get my hands on Potter. My informant tells me one more thing, Lucius."

"What would that be, my Lord?"

"Your son was mentioned in the conversation between Potter and his mudblood friend."

"My Lord?" He looked up completely baffled but his face quickly changed so not to show any emotion.

An sinful smirk appeared on the ashen lips that hardly seemed even there on the Dark Lord. "It appears that your young son vies for the same girl."

Lucius was silent. _How could this have happened, how in the world could Potter and Draco fall for the same girl?_

"There is more." Voldemort spoke causing Lucius to look up startled. "It appears that during the school's masked Ball Potter looked into his lifemates eyes, the connection has been made already, they've just yet to bond completely. It appears she became afraid when she realized it was the boy-who-lived for she ran away leaving him unaware of her identity." He folded his long, bony figures across the snake that circled around his left wrist. "Your sneaky little son however, has found out the girls identity, _Calliope_, as it were. He's been hiding her from Potter."

"Draco's been…_what_?"

Voldemort laughed. "Don't sound so angry, it sounds as if young Master Malfoy knows how to play with his enemy. However, you will order him immediately to revel the girls identity to us. We will bargain her life for Potters."

Lucius didn't want to argue but he just had to ask what was on his mind. "The Headmaster will not allow the "savior of the wizarding world" to just waltz right out of school to save his little girlfriend…if I talk to Draco I think…"

"Crucio." With a simple wave of his hand Lucius was on his knees twitching as the curse racked through his body.

"Do you have any idea how powerful the call to your lifemate is?" Voldemort asked in a bored sounding voice as if explaining to a child.

Lucius eyes seemed to wonder. "Yes, my Lord. Before I married my wife I found my own lifemate." He said out of breath from the curse.

"Do tell, Lucius. What happened to her?" The sinful smile reappeared on his hideous face.

Malfoy's hands shock as he placed them quickly under his cape. "I killed her, my Lord."

The Dark Lord laughed. "Pray tell, Malfoy. Why would you kill your lifemate? I did not think it possible."

The second in command of the Death Eaters looked uncomfortable but did not falter. "I survive on potions, my Lord. Once someone has 'bonded' it is difficult to live without them."

"Do tell, Malfoy. Why kill her then? Surely she could have been your mistress?" Voldemort inquired as a goblet of some hideous potion was brought in front of him to drink.

Clasping the silver cup in his hand he was surprised, which said a lot for very little surprised him, to find that Lucius' eyes seemed…lifeless, void of anything but an indescribable pain.

"Because…" So unlike the Lucius most people knew he swallowed as though it was difficult. "…my lifemate was a muggle, my Lord."

* * *

_Okay, I have this great, great idea how to help Draco and Harry be together. On top of that I just had this wonderful idea in my head about Lucius and his own lifemate. You'll like it I promise! I hope you review and give me warm fuzzy feelings!_


	5. Detention Anxieties

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me (sobs hysterically)**_

_**Timeline: October, in Harry's seventh year.**_

_**Warnings: Snogging, and slash. Don't like it? Don't read it!**_

**

* * *

**

**Behind the masks**

**Part Five: Detention anxieties**

"I'm so sorry, Harry. I really am, I thought I was grabbing the crushed ingredients." Hermione pitifully lied for the hundredth time since their last Potion's class.

Harry, Ron and she were walking back from dinner and towards the Common Room when Harry took the time to remind her that he had detention tonight, AGAIN.

"Really, I truly am sorry." The girl grabbed his arm and gave him her 'please, forgive me' eyes that a little sister would use on her big brother.

"It's alright, Hermione. Snape probably would have given me detention anyway." Harry finally grinned down at her.

The Dungeons were cold and damp like normal as Harry made his way down to detention with Snape. The moody professor sneered at him while he approached the table at the front of the room.

"Finally on time I see, Mr. Potter." Sneered Snape as he pointed to the long wall where the cauldrons sat.

Harry followed his gesture and saw that Malfoy was scowling and scrubbing the cauldrons by hand. Draco's robes were off and the sleeves of his white shirt were rolled up to his elbows. He looked like a prince that had just been told to scrub the johns around the castle.

As Snape glared at him Harry tried his best not to grin like a fool. "Hurry up then, Potter. You both may leave when you're done. If anything should happen Mr. Malfoy knows where to find me. I'll have Filch check up on you in a bit."

"Yes, sir." Harry said absent-mindedly as he dropped his robes over a desk and started to roll his sleeves up.

Malfoy seemed to be distracted with something for he dropped the cauldron he was working on as Harry rolled his sleeves up all the way so his entire tanned arms showed. Harry gave him an odd look as Malfoy glared at the cauldron as though he loathed it. Their eyes never met while they cleaned the rows of pots thinking to themselves about anything they pleased.

_The Quidditch season is going well,_ Harry thought to himself to make his job more pleasant. _Ron's actually doing good, too…_

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard murmuring from a few feet away. Malfoy must have been very agitated because he was grumbling to himself. Something about not knowing what to do, curse Snape, stupid token and some other things Harry didn't quite catch.

"Do you talk to yourself often?" Harry asked in a humor voice that would have pleased his godfather.

Malfoy's glaring eyes sent daggers at him. "No Potter but I wasn't talking to you so shut up." Malfoy spat.

"Whoa o.k. whatever I'm just saying that you know if you didn't know they pay people to do that kind of stuff. You know give you the special attention you deserve." Harry chuckle as he continued to scrub

"Is that so Potter, why would I have to pay someone for special attention when Calli gives me all I want for free." He automatically replied. _SHIT!_ Malfoy yelled at himself as Harry's hand flew to his back pocket and pulled out his wand pointing it between Malfoy's eyes which crossed to look at the tip.

"Calli would NOT be with a filthy ferret like you!" Harry shouted.

Draco paled horribly averting Harry's eyes. He never wanted to hear those words coming out of Harry's mouth. Not caring what Snape did to him Malfoy turned his back and started to walk from the room but Harry jumped on top of him and started to shack him by his neck.

"TAKE IT BACK! CALLI WOULD NEVER BE WITH YOU!" Harry shouted.

Draco chocked on air forcing back the embarrassing hot tears behind his thick dark lashes. "H-harrrreeee…" He chocked.

Harry pulled Draco nose to nose and glared at him. The blonde's gray/blue eyes opened watering as they did. "Harry." He whispered. "Please stop."

His emerald eyes met the blue/gray ones of his enemies for a moment until horrified Harry pulled back. No, no he couldn't have just felt something for him. _No, no._ Harry chanted as he fumbled off him quickly.

Draco rolled to his knees and with great difficulty got to his feet trying to breathe, though his heart told him to stop. Harry nearly felt dizzy as he tried to block out those bright eyes.

"Sorry…..I…I shouldn't have…grabbed you." Harry whispered.

"My fault." Draco managed.

Both of them continued scrubbing not sure what they felt or what was happening.

_What was with those eyes?_ Harry wondered in confusion, scrubbing one of the cauldrons a little too long.

The next hour was complete silence, their eyes never meeting. It was approaching 9:30 when a bushy brunette poked their head into the room looking excited.

"Mione?" Harry turned around as she frowned at Harry then at Draco's back who didn't bother to turn around. "What are you doing down here?"

Hermione wore jeans and a pink hoody as she placed a firm looking smile on her face, as if determined to make the best of something. "I was wondering how your detention was going?"

"Fine, I'm glad you stopped for a visit but if they find you here you'll get in trouble, too." Harry told her.

She nodded. "Just wanted to stop in for a moment." Her eyes looked over Harry's shoulder to the blonde.

"Well I have one more cauldron then I can head off." Harry told her returning to the last one on his row.

"Okay." Hermione lodged herself between Harry and Draco who was still silent.

The odd trio stood in silence again while the boys finished up. Their silence made the girl curiously look between them when Hermione noticed something on the side of Draco's cheek.

"What happened to your cheek?" She suddenly asked.

Draco's hand slowly reaches up and touched the sore bruise on the side of his face. "Potter happened." He said in a low unemotional voice before returning to his cauldron.

Hermione spun around. "YOU HIT HIM!" She demanded as if defending her little brother.

"Tackled." Draco corrected.

Harry shot him a look while Hermione smacked his arm. "You tackled him you git?"

"What's the problem it's just Malfoy it's not like I haven't done it before!"

"Harry, get out!"

"What?"

Hermione repeated himself giving him a shove now. "GET OUT!"

Harry scowled as he dropped the almost finished cauldron and trudged from the room more then a little upset. He nearly ran into the wall when he saw Malfoy stick his nose up into the air._ Why did that look so familiar?_

Hermione turned quickly to Draco and pulled out her wand. "Let me heal that."

"Don't bother." He said throwing down the cauldron and grabbing his robe. "I think I'll keep it, maybe then I'll remember to keep my fat mouth shut." He slammed the door to the Potion's Room leaving Hermione biting her lip miserable.

* * *

Harry stormed into the Gryffindor towers throwing his tie and robe onto his bed before kicking the post. This was quickly followed by him hobbling around the room holding his foot.

"Damn, ferret!" He hissed collapsing on his bed so not to wake up his best friend.

Just the very fact that Malfoy had mentioned that he was with Calli drove him to new heights of annoyance. Just the thought of his blonde beauty locking lips with that stuck up only _slightly_ adorable other blond.

_No, no, Malfoy was NOT adorable. Just because he had that childish stubbornness thing going on for him does NOT make him adorable. Yeah, just because when he looked upset it was like what a cute kid looked like when you take away their lollipop._

Harry tried to physically smoother himself with his pillow as his awful minds eye pictured Malfoy gingerly sucking on a cherry red lollipop.

_DIE, IMAGE, DIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

Harry stood up starting to pull off the rest of his uniform when his breath stopped. He felt like someone had suddenly pulled a drain plug inside of him and everything was rushing in. "Don't want to feel, can't breathe, don't want to breathe, O, Harry I don't want to breathe…" The voice inside Harry's head was so panicked and seemed so far away but he understood it perfectly. 

_No, no, my love. fight. breathe._ Harry commanded inside his head with all the power he possessed. His own breath was becoming erratic like he was having troubles breathing himself. _Breath…keep breathing…get help, GET HELP NOW CALLI!_

(Slytherin Dungeons)

Draco's steps were slow and unsteady. True, he was getting one in front of the other to cause motion but he was trembling. His hands were limp at his sides while his lean, slender shoulders were hunched, eyes towards the ground. His face showed no emotion though behind his watery eyes it showed so much feeling anyone would hurt to look upon them.

The portrait of Salazar Slytherin opened into the common room void of all life but two third years finishing up their homework very late. Draco watched his feet until he made it to his room and shut the private door from the rest of the world. The moment his back hit the closed door Draco broke. His legs slide down tucked up tight to him as he wept; hands trembled viciously as they clung harshly to his blond hair.

"…_filthy ferret…"_ The taunting voice in his head whispered causing Draco's body to shudder as he sobbed. _"What's the problem? It's just Malfoy."_

He rocked himself back and forth covering his ears with his hands in some vain attempt to keep the voice of his father and his lifemate out of his head. "I can't feel…mustn't feel…don't want to feel…please, Merlin don't let me feel…" He chanted in between the gasps of his anxiety attack. "…take it away, make it go away…can't feel… don't want to feel….please… please…please…take it away… make it stop…please… don't want to feel…."

Draco was trembling so hard he stopped being able to speak as images started to appear before his eyes until he was unable to tell what was real. He tried to gulp in air for his breaths were coming in as wheezes. _Need help, can't breathe…O, Harry, I don't want to breathe anymore…_

A rush of power over took him; it didn't feel like it was his own. He felt Harry's arms wrap around him like he was next to him. "_No, no, my love, fight, breathe." _The voice commanded to vibrant for Draco to ignore.

He shock his head in a futile attempt to tell them no.

"_Breath…keep breathing…get help, GET HELP NOW CALLI!"_

Draco was helpless to say no to his lifemate so he crawled through sobs and wheezes to his dresser and fumbling pulled out the Malfoy family ring. He thrust it on and spun it around his ring finger three times before it activated the port key and Draco felt a tug deep behind his navel and the room stood empty.

(Malfoy Manor)

Lucius Malfoy was usually a night person but he never slept late in the morning that would be inappropriate for the gentlemen of the house. He worked late into the night on papers that his associates took care of under "their" names while he was on the run from the law. Staying hidden in his private estate that only certain people knew about until the time when he was summoned to go to the Dark Lord.

To try to sleep was useless so he stayed up late and worked on the papers in his study. Always keeping his thoughts busy, they had to remain busy, no time for it to wonder…to other things…

_POP!_

The room was interrupted by a figuring collapsing in front of his large wooden desk. Lucius lunged for his wand but that's when he heard the sobs and wheezing.

He rounded the corner of his desk to find his heir and son clumped on the floor turning an odd shade of violet. "DRACO!" Lucius grabbed his shoulders turning Draco to his back and looking his body quickly over to make sure he hadn't been physically hurt.

"What has happened, Draco? BREATHE DAMNIT!" Lucius shouted.

That's when the older Malfoy realized Draco _couldn't_ breathe as he tried to gasp for air.

"Stay still!" Lucius ordered marching across the room to his cabinet. "Alohamora!" He commanded as the doors spun open.

The father grabbed the tiny blue vile that sat in rows of dozens in his own personal closet. He made it back to Draco's side in seconds holding his head up. "Drink this, quickly."

Draco opened his mouth though it was difficult. His father practically rammed it down his throat and massaged his neck as his son started to chock.

"Try to stop crying, Draco, stop crying." Lucius knew if he started to yell at his son while he was in the throws of a panic attack he could might as well sign his death certificate. "Let me help you," Lucius said in a very un-like him soothing tone. "What has happened?"

Draco started to feel his limbs tingling, his head started to grow light. He wasn't sure if this was from the potion or lack of oxygen.

"L-l-life…" He swallowed his sobs stopping but his breathing not back to normal while his lungs erratically contracted. "…m-m-mate."

Lucius felt a hideous taste scorn his mouth. _Not Draco, too. This can't be happening to him as well._ "Are they...dead, Draco?"

His son, much to his own relief nodded no quickly.

"Well, then, nothings permanent." Lucius said helping him up deciding on a little bit of tough love at the moment. "Sit down now that you are not dieing, TRY to act like a Malfoy at least." His father with returned dignity went back to the black leather chair behind his desk.

Draco collapsed into one of the red velvet chairs in front. His breathes were gulps now that quickly turned to shudders that sounded painful as his lungs were overly sensitive from the attack.

Lucius waited patiently until Draco seemed to have himself under control then levitated a glass of water to his son who took it and slowly started to gulp.

"What happened?" Lucius asked in his normal, slow voice.

Draco ran his finger tips along the ring of the glass. "My lifemate hates me."

Lucius scowled. _How could those damn Fates keep bloody well doing this to Malfoy heirs?_

"But you have already bonded with them?" Lucius already knew this question before he asked.

"Yes, father." Draco said still not meeting his eyes.

"Well, why did they bond with you if they hated you?" Lucius asked in an airy sort of tone.

Draco played with the glass in his hands. "They thought I was someone else, I was in disguise at the time."

"The veil?" Lucius asked as though it happened every day.

His son looked up confused. "How did you know?"

Sighing Lucius sat back in his chair. "I'm afraid I've been in the same situation. I was only able to see my lifemate when I was pretending to be someone else."

"Wait a moment; mother isn't your lifemate is she?" Draco asked in confusion.

"No, Draco."

"What happened to your lifemate?"

"They're dead." He replied a numb look in his eyes that seemed to scare Draco because he gripped the desk and started to wheeze again.

"Stop it, Draco. I'm sure your lifemate is plenty safe where they are." Lucius commanded feeling like he wanted to take one of the blue potions himself.

"What did you give me?"

"A Sedative Potion, it calms your feelings, your lungs, your heart, your thoughts, it's more commonly referred to as a tranquilizer." His father explained.

"Why do you have so many of them?" Draco asked.

Lucius looked at him. "Can you not figure it out, Draco?"

His brows creased when finally a look dawned on his slender face. "You're prone to panic attacks, too, since your lifemates dead once you had already bonded."

"Not panic attacks just unpleasant emotions and we can't have those in the way now can we?"

For a minute Draco wanted to call his bullshit about the attacks but he just quickly shakes his head because he didn't like the look in his father's eyes.

"They aren't…muggle…are they?" His father asked watching him with narrowed eyes.

Draco cried out in shock and quickly nodded no.

"Good, the damn Fates have had enough laughs at the Malfoy's expense." Malfoy replied quickly turning away trying his hardest to block out the memories that were surfacing in his head.

Draco starred at his father confused at the exact moment Lucius seemed to remember something. "I've been to see the Dark Lord, Draco. His informants tell him Harry Potter has found his lifemate also."

Draco drastically paled. "I…I wouldn't know father I…"

"Don't lie, Draco." Lucius quickly replied almost in humor.

His son almost jumped out of his chair and almost went running from the room.

"I know you are after the same girl Potter is."

_Oh, thank Merlin, he doesn't get it! _"I'm not after her father, I'm just annoying Potter that's all." Draco told him quickly.

"Very well then, if your lifemate hates you I'll give you potions that will keep you sane…"

Draco paled.

"…you are to keep going after the masked girl…"

_Wait a minute; Potter doesn't know who she is._

"…try to get closer to her…"

_Didn't Draco say his lifemate doesn't know who he is?_

"…await my orders till the time is right…"

_The veil is still over Potter's eyes but his lifemate is completely bonded with him. The same is with Draco and his mate, right?_

"…then you will snatch his little lifemate and bring her to us at a designated hideaway."

_But then that would mean…Draco and Harry were lifemates…yes, it did actually fit. How clever of those little Fates, boy-who-lived with the information and guidance of a Death Eaters son, yes very clever indeed._

Lucius' face was completely unreadable as Draco stumbled for words. "She's…Calliope's bonded with H-Potter." Draco caught himself hoping it wasn't noticeable. "She won't want me, father, honestly I don't think…"

"Did I ask you to think, Draco?" His father asked in a calm voice that always meant trouble.

"N-no, Father."

"Then do as I say."

"Yes, Father."

"Good back to school then, take a few vials with you when you start to become emotional."

Draco quickly grabbed a fist full of thin bottles and turned back towards his father who was giving him a rather calm look. His calm looks were always terrifying, it was the look of complete control, he was in control and he knew it.

"I will not see you a mess again like you were tonight, that is not the way Malfoy's behave."

"Of course, Father." Draco quickly nodded.

"Now leave."

Pulling his left hand out his spun his ring three times and watched his father giving him a menacing grin as he disappeared back to his room.

Lucius stood up. _How very interesting. My own son and Potter, lifemates? That was very interesting._

Images of bouncing brunette curls and laughter made Lucius wince. _"Luci, Luci don't frown don't you know you get wrinkles that way?"_ The voice of the lifemate tormented his mind with that bubbly laughter.

With his own lungs starting to contract and his own hands moved itchy at his sides. Grabbing a vile of the blue potion and swallowed it in a gulp. He had to go to the Dark Lord. During the right time he would bring Draco to him, have Harry come to save him thinking it was that girl "Calli" and once the boy-who-lived was no longer living, Draco would just have to live on the potions as Lucius did.

_It was just going to have to be that way._ Lucius opened a hidden door out from under the lush Persian carpet in the center of his study. He pulled out his Black Death Eater cape and quickly put it on clasping it with the snack pendent. He reached in and pulled out the case that held the port key.

He ignored the normal screams of his lifemates voice while she died as he transported out of his study. He'd make sure Draco wasn't there when Potter was killed. The screams of ones lifemates could keep you awake years and years after they had finally died. They seemed to live inside of your skin and surface just when your thoughts seemed to quiet for slumber.

_Yes, yes, he wouldn't let Draco hear Potter being murdered, it was the least he could do for his son…_

He only wished his own father had given him the same courtesy….but no…Lucius had been forced to kill Abraxas Malfoy, his father just the same, for making it happen.

Lucius didn't favor Draco coming for him one day. But then again, like father, like son…

* * *

_Ohhhhh, poor-poor Draco. Just wanted to hit Harry over that head when Draco was sobbing. I think I'll just have to get them to kiss and make up…yes, yes, that will do a nice make up kiss!_


	6. Fawn Eyes

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me (sobs hysterically)**_

_**Timeline: October, in Harry's seventh year.**_

_**Warnings: Snogging, and slash. Don't like it? Don't read it!**_

**

* * *

**

**Behind the Masks **

**Part 6: Fawn Eyes**

When Hermione saw Draco again the next day she felt like running herself into a brick wall. How stupid could she have been? She was getting so frustrated with those two Hermione felt like standing up in the middle of the Great Hall and announcing the verdict to everyone there.

The rest of the week passed slowly until finally she found Draco alone in the library reading at a hidden table behind the _Defense Magic_ section. Making sure no one was watching her she disappeared behind the book shelf towards Draco.

"Hi." Hermione said gently sitting down as she pulled out her parchment notebook.

His eyes glared at her and then without a word returned to his large book.

"I know I messed up again but I've spent the past few days writing down ways to make Harry see you're Calli. I think #24 is pretty good." Hermione shoved the parchment on top of his book.

Draco stared at the parchment then up at the girl that was suppose to be his enemy. "Why are you doing this for me? You should hate me…after what I've done to you in the past? Are you daft?"

Hermione slowly smiled. "You don't like yourself very much. I don't think you were ever in any position not to like me. Beside, I think I'm very lovable if not a bit pushy sometimes but that's only because I know I'm right."

A slowly smile appeared on his mouth, one that Hermione saw for the first time that reached his eyes lighting them into a magnificent shade of blue. _This must be Calli._ Hermione thought with a smile. _No wonder Harry's so in love._

Hermione's smile warmed even more as she leaned forward in her chair. "Besides even if we were enemies there was always a connection. Maybe it's because you're my best friend's lifemate but I don't know…" Her eyes narrowed on him thoughtfully. "There's just a connection, I want you to be happy." She felt something twist in her belly. It WAS something about his eyes...so...familiar.

"A noble Gryffindor all the way aren't you, Granger?"

She laughed as his eyes looked back down at the paper.

"This is really…_nice_…of you but my father gave me potions to help with the anxiety attacks I don't need Harry to live. I'll be fine." He sat up straight in his seat.

"Anxiety attacks? Draco Malfoy are you kidding me?" Hermione looked at him like he'd sprouted two more heads.

"Just one…" He twitched. "And another small one the other day but I'll be perfectly fine without Harry. Just look at my father he's been around eighteen or twenty years without his lifemate he's fine."

Hermione's face screwed up. "Right, just fine for a lunatic that bows at the feet of a mad man who got his arse kicked by a toddler."

Draco's head sunk down onto the table. "My life sucks." He moaned.

He heard Hermione gasp as he sat up quickly looking at her oddly. "Their coming! Quick under the table!"

Draco didn't bother looking as he disappeared under the table just in time for Harry and Ron to come around the corner talking about Quidditch.

"No, no, no." Ron shook his head. "The Cannon's defense is perfect it's the Seeker that needs to…oh, hey Hermione." The red head smiled as they sat down.

"Oh, hi." She replied slowly looking very nervous.

Harry sat down in the exact same seat that Malfoy had been in. Hermione made a grab for the parchment but Harry grabbed it first.

"What's this?" He grinned and then started to read. _"#3: Catch Harry off guard after a Quidditch match. #24 : Write a descriptive letter giving Harry a choice between knowing who you are and not knowing under the conclusion that he will be unhappy when he finds out_." Harry wasn't smiling anymore when he looked up at her. "This is for Calli?"

Hermione frowned and nodded. "I wanted to give her some options."

Ron pulled the book out from under the parchment. "This is about lifemates? They were here? Just before we came?"

Hermione slowly nodded and Harry quickly grinned. "I wondered why my seat was warm."

"Think about it Harry your bums are practically touching." Ron joked causing Harry to swat at him.

"Very funny, Ron."

Hermione flushed feeling Draco pinch her leg. "You two need to leave." She told them. "Don't you have Quidditch or anything?"

Harry didn't look up because he was writing on her parchment with the Quill Hermione had left next to her notebook.

"Yeah, yeah, Mione. One moment." Harry told her. A minute later he folded the parchment up and handed it to her.

"When she comes back will you give her that?" Harry asked hope in his eyes.

Hermione sighed. "Of course, Harry."

"Thanks, come on, Ron." Harry got up pushing his chair in.

His best friend followed reluctantly waving goodbye to Hermione before disappearing from the library altogether. She waited a moment and double checked that they were gone before Hermione gave Draco the all clear.

"Their gone."

He scowled as he straightened his hair out sitting back into his chair and tried not to grin when he thought about Weasley's comment about their bums touching. "About bloody time."

"You liked hearing Harry's voice, and you know it so be quiet." She teased enjoying it when he flushed.

"Only a little." He said in a stubborn tone.

Draco's eyes were staring at the parchment in her hand as if to burn a whole through it. She waved it in the air.

"Is this what you want?" she asked feigning innocent curiosity

Draco glared into her until she sighed and handed it over. He held it with both hands and looked at it until slowly opening it up. Harry had used the Quill to circle #24 several times even putting a little star beside it. In the margin next to it Harry had written a little message for him.

_I understand you're scared, Calli. I'm scared, too, but most of all It's from not knowing if I'll ever see you again. Please, please write me, tell me what you are so afraid of. I promise I'll do everything to resolve your fears and quiet your heart. With all the love I have, Harry._

Draco whimpered and Hermione grinned. "Do you want to use my quill?"

There was a long silence until he looked up at her and she saw fear in his eyes. "The pain I feel is nothing compared to how I would feel if I was the reason Harry died."

"He'll be fine, honestly. How many times has he battled you-know-who?" Hermione insisted.

"Hermione?"

She looked at him and he looked like he was trembling.

"I love him."

"I know, Draco." She whispered.

"I don't want him to get hurt."

Hermione reached over and covered his hand with her own. "Give him the chance, please; he's had so little choice about anything in his life."

Draco was silent as he thought this over. "Can I barrow your quill?"

* * *

Later on that night Hedwig flew to his window at around 11:30pm and the sage green note rested into Harry's sweaty hands.

He couldn't seem to believe his eyes or his good fortune. Was this what he thought it was? Did Calli trust him enough to tell him her fears?

Carefully opening the letter he leaned against his headboard and read.

_Dearest Harry,_

_I must ask you a favor though I have no right to ask this of you. I've seen you around everyday and see you ache as I do. However, I know one thing you do not, I know what kind of person you are, how wonderful a family you come from. How your friends love you and would do anything for you, this is a test of your character and you pass it so wonderfully. But I am not like you, my friends are not truly friends, I can trust no one and no one trusts me. Perhaps this is why you were so special to me, Harry. You cared and trusted me without ever seeing my face; I loved that about you, your faith. The faith you have in others and the faith in yourself. _

_Once you know who I am you'll be disappointed, no, you'll be upset even furious that it is me. That is why I did not come to you, why I haven't let you find me. Why I've told no one about who I was that night. My request is this; I'll be at the highest Astronomy tower at midnight waiting for you. _

_I beg you do not come if you do not want to cry, for this I will do to you. I will make you miserable but I cannot stand to let you carry on unhappy. Ether come and be miserable or please stay and carry around my heart with you and dream of who I was for that one wonderful night._

_With all the love I possess,_

_Calliope_

Harry reread it about five times trying to understand and the fifth time he thought he finally realized what it was saying. In terms it read, I'm someone you're not going to like, you'll hate when you find out, and you'll feel like a fool, you'll regret our night happened. However, if you stay in your bed I'll totally not only understand I want you to, because then you can keep our wonderful night locked up tight in your memory and never think anything bad about me.

"Harry?" A voice yawned making him look over. "Where are you going?"

"Astronomy tower."

"Why?"

"To get mad." Harry grinned and disappeared under his invisibility cloak.

"Okay." Ron yawned and collapsed his head back onto the pillow.

Harry made it through the castle in time to see the clock strike midnight exactly as he peered through the window of the tower. His stomach was doing awful nauseas things to him making him queasy.

He opened the door and a tall figure in a black silk cape turned and looked at the door slowly. Looking both way but saying nothing their head turned to the side and looked around. _They had come, they had come._ Harry thought nervously.

"Hello?" A voice called, it was familiar but he couldn't place it right away.

Harry almost ran down the stairs again but pictured holding her hand and seeing her adorable nose pressed up in the air like she knew something he didn't.

He tugged the cape and in a shimmer of silk stood Harry in jeans and a hoody looking at her with intense eyes.

"H-harry!" They stammered stepping back. "You have a…umm…" The voice was soft and Harry could barely hear it.

"Yeah." He glanced down at the cape at his feet. "It was my dads."

"That's how you sneak around school so often." She mused looking away into the distance.

"Now you know my secret." He teased stepping forward beside her but didn't touch her yet. There was another silence that wasn't to terribly awful until Harry whispered. "I'm glad you're telling me."

Calli shivered and wrapped her cape closer around herself. "I'm scared, Harry. You're going to hate my memory now. It's…it's the only good memory I have."

"We'll make more memories."

"No, no Harry you don't get it." Calli turned away from him as Harry still cocked his head to the side.

"You sound familiar."

"I told you I would." The voice was annoyed and panic started to rip through Harry.

"No, you REALLY sound familiar." He made a grasp at the hood but she took a step sideways.

"Harry, no." She whispered. "I want you to go this was stupid of me…"

"No, no I can't leave you, not again, give me a chance. Explain to me why we don't like each other. Tell me why you don't like who you are. You don't have to be so scared to tell me. Calli _please_, trust me."

Draco trembled and looked at Harry a long time before he saw the hands reach up and tug at the hood of their cape. It fell back onto the persons shoulders and Draco flinched as they looked up as if waiting for a response. He expected screaming, yelling, cursing, asking if this was a trick and all those things were happening but they were happening inside Harry's head.

The boy-who-was-confused was going over things in his head and the first thing of all things to come out of his mouth was, "How?"

"Hermione switched my token at the Ball to get back at me. I didn't know until I'd transformed in through the door, I tried to leave, but I literally ran into you…and you know the rest of the night." Draco said timidly. "It's…ITS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU KNOW." He said arrogantly doing that thing with his nose in the air and Harry half laughed and demanded. "MY FAULT?"

"YES!" Draco hissed looking annoyed. "It's not like I asked to be stuck with you, I thought you were someone else."

"Yes, yes, I quite remember how badly you freaked out in the Room of Requirements." Harry nodded his eyes never leaving their face making him feel nervous and to stare everywhere but at Harry.

"But it doesn't explain why you acted the way you did that night. I only have one question."

"What's that?"

"Which ones real? Was Calli real, or, are YOU real."

The question should have been that they were real after all Calli was an illusion from transfiguration. However, they knew what Harry meant. Were they lonely and loving, or arrogant and mean?

"I'm Calli more then I've ever been the person you see daily. I don't like who I am." Draco whispered. "I liked who I was that night."

Harry nodded and took a step forward, heel to toe and blinked at them. "So, do you want to be my Calli?"

Draco's jaw dropped and then looked around nervously and took a sly dainty step forward turning his hip to the side. "Do you want to be my Harry?"

Harry took another step forward swinging his hands behind his back and looked around thoughtfully and said. "Wouldn't mind it."

With that arrogant cuteness Calli had he stepped forward one more time in a baby step till they were neck and neck. "I, wouldn't to terribly mind being, yours." Draco whispered.

Harry slowly reach up to the person he loved and touched there angular jaw in his hands. "Good." Harry whispered and kissed Draco deeper.

(Hidden Malfoy Estate)

The screaming in Lucius' ears was unbearable sometimes. Even his powerful potions could not block out the sound of his lifemates cries as she died. No healer, no potion, no spell could stop his emotions completely and that is where in lay the problem.

No dreamless sleep potion could block her bright fawn brown eyes as they dimmed of life.

_No, you idiot, she was a muggle. A filthy muggle._ The Malfoy part of him screamed.

_No, she wasn't just a muggle she was her. She was Helena, she was perfect._ The young teenager in love whispered inside of Lucius' head.

_No, Muggles are beneath me_. The Malfoy shock with rage.

The annoying lifemate inside him calmed the rage immediately. _If Muggles are so beneath us then how did she outwit us every time? Make us laugh, make us feel, give us such joy? She knew what we were but she loved us anyway, TRUSTED us even though we hated her kind._

_She was a…she was a…_ The Malfoy tried to think of something awful but he could only see the bouncing brunette curls.

He'd would threaten her and she's would have only laughed. _"Just try it, Luci." _Helena's voice made his insides ache. _"Try to hurt me, I dare you!"_ She'd always said it as a joke and his insides ached as he remembered he's always pulled her into his arms hating himself for it all the way and kissed her till she was blushing head to toe.

His body laid itself on the bed and tried not to shack. The potions seemed to be doing less and less for him every day.

His gray/blue eyes closed clouded with potions but they did not stop the memories, did not stop the voices, and didn't stop her screams.

"_I'm evil, you should be afraid." Lucius told her._

"_You're not and I'm not afraid of you." Helena told him pushing a curl form her fawn brown eyes. A smile twisted on the corner of her mouth making him itch to kiss her._

"_I am!" He thundered but she didn't so much as flinch._

_She took a step forward and kissed his jaw until his rage was gone. "If you're so evil how can I feel your soul inside of me? I'm not a witch, Luci but I still feel your magic inside of me. In my heart, in my mind at all times. You'll never be rid of me."_

Lucius moaned and rolled he over covering his eyes for the images he knew would come next.

_The smoke and fire in the crumbling building was too much for most of the Death Eaters to bear for they were running out all available exits._ _Lucius and his father were the only ones that stayed._

_Lucius had heard her screaming. She was in there somewhere._

_Abraxas Malfoy glared towards a pile of rubble across the room and Lucius turned in the direction of the body. Lucius ran to it despite himself pushing the rubble off with his bare hands until he pulled the body of his lifemate into his arms._

_She felt so broken and limp but her eyes looked at him with trust and love still as she died. "Luci?" She whispered coughing blood slightly from a punctured rib._

_His fingers traced her face in horror feeling as if his body were dieing as well._

_Trembling he cradled her closer. "I never meant for you to be hurt." He whispered. "I didn't know, I didn't know." He whispered into her dirty, bloody hair._

"_I love you, Lucius." She whispered her eyes rolling back a moment her body becoming even more limp._

"_NOOOO!" Lucius shrieked. Damnit she was only seventeen, so beautiful, so perfect._

_He kissed her one last time gently as he felt her broken body against his own. _

"_I'll never…leave you." She whispered. "Your magic is inside me. I'll come back to you." _

_Lucius pressed his lips to hers one more time and felt her last breath and then her head lay back her body soft but still warm though no life lay in her anymore._

_He rocked her for a moment until he felt a kick to his side. "Get up you're embarrassing our family. The bitch muggle had to die I made sure of it."_

_Abraxas turned to leave and Lucius carefully set her body down on the ground and stood pulling his wand out. "What are you talking about? You made sure of it?"_

_Abraxas turned sneering as he pressed his fingers through his silk blonde hair. "You're going to serve the Dark Lord, Lucius whether you like it or not. This family was built on pureblood and I'll see you dead before you tarnish it. I organized the raid on this establishment when I heard you tell that stupid friend Zabini of yours about the girl. You were going to leave the family for her weren't you Lucius? Stupid mistake. You're lucky I don't have you killed as well. We're leaving, NOW."_

_Lucius was steady as a board as he raised his wand directly at his father's chest. He had never killed anyone before. Never felt hatred like this before._

_Abraxas laughed. "What? Are you going to curse me, Lucius? You should be thankful I killed that filthy bitch…"_

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!" Lucius shrieked and was even able to see the look of surprise in his father eyes before he shrieked and crumpled to the floor._

_This was when he started to shake; he could already hear the other Death Eaters run back into the smoking building._

_His oldest friend Wellston Zabini grabbed him by the cape. "Come on, Lucius we HAVE to go!"_

_Zabini followed his eyes to Abraxas' dead body then to Lucius in confusion then he saw the broken body of the muggle girl._

"_Oh." He whispered._

"_Leave me." Lucius whispered. "I stay with her." He replied numbly as he collapsed next to Helena's body._

"_No, she's gone, Lucius. We have to go Aurors have arrived!" Zabini gave a tug at Lucius but he pushed him away. "No, it's my fault. She's dead because of me. I killed her." He whispered._

_I killed her…I killed her…I killed Helena…I killed her…_ The voice whispered inside Lucius' head as he shock terribly in his bed.

"Helena." Lucius whispered her name into the quiet room.

* * *

Hermione Granger sat bolt right up in her bed curls falling into her soft brown eyes.

Her dream had been so strange, all she could see was smoke, and she remembered her lungs hurt. Her heart hurt most of all. Two arms were holding her, rocking her.

"_I killed her…I killed her…I killed her…"_ The voice whispered in her dream.

Hermione got out of her sweat drenched bed and stood in front of her mirror trying to take a deep breath. She was use to the dreams by now. The feeling of loss and love at the same time.

Most of all she felt her heart throb as she heard those words she spoke in her dreams.

"_Your magic is inside me. I'll come back to you." _

A shiver ran down her back.

* * *

_HA! Bet you didn't see that coming! I thought Helena was a good name because that's the name of Hermione's mother in the Greek myth. I wanted something that connected the two names without it being Hermione and Hermin or something. Haha. What do you guys think?_


	7. Love you at Midnight

**_Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me. However, I am in the works to buy it. Really? NO NOT REAAAALLLY!_**

**_Timeline: Harry's seventh year._**

**_Warnings: Snogging, and slash. Don't like it? Don't read it!_**

* * *

****

**Behind the Masks **

**Part 7: Love you at Midnight**

Harry swept up a startled Hermione into a hug as he spun her around in the Great Hall entrance. "Heeeeeeeeeello, Mione." Harry sung out in a bountiful voice.

"Hi, Harry!" Hermione laughed. "You seem to be in a wonderful mood!"

"I am." He smiled boldly.

"He's in love!" Ron laughed as Harry spun Hermione around and danced her across the floor. Everyone in the Great Hall turned and smiled widely as they had never seen Harry so happy. Even Dumbledore took a moment to look at the Gryffindor Golden Boy and give a huge smile.

"I thought he already was!" Hermione laughed as he spun her out again.

"Calliope and him got together last night!" Neville grinned knowingly.

"YOU DID! OH, Harry that's wonderful! So have you told everyone?" Hermione swung back from his arms feeling a little dizzy from the spinning.

"Nope!" Harry said cheerfully tossing her into Ron's arms that caught her blushing.

"Why not?" Hermione laughed.

"He won't tell us either, says they agreed to keep it a secret for a while." Ron grinned.

"How romantic, a secret affair." Ginny sighed behind Hermione as they sat down at the table. Harry snuck a look over at the Slytherin table looking for his muse but he wasn't there so returned to his friends.

"Can't you give us a hint?" Ron asked.

"Sure." Everyone turned to look at him, Harry smiled and said. "I'm really crazy about them." Then laughing loaded his plate for the big appetite he had that morning.

Sure, he knew he could get upset and lose his temper but why ruin such a good thing? Why be angry when he finally had someone to love?

Two weeks passed while during the day Harry kept disappearing during the oddest times. One moment he'd be walking and then the next his friends would turn around and there would be nothing but speed tracks on the ground. Ron had warned Harry against sneaking out again at night but he ignored him because all Harry wanted to do was see his Calli. And he still called Draco Calli. Because it was a little weird for Harry to kiss him and say "My darling Draco." So he kissed Draco and said "My darling, Calli."

Harry had never known someone like Draco, he thought he'd known him but he really didn't. He kept saying things that just blew Harry away. Like he hated Slytherin.

"What?" Harry feigned a gasp "Why?" He asked as they sat cuddling in Divination tower.

"They're prats don't you think?" Draco hummed and Harry tickled him.

"Extremely BIG prats!" Harry laughed. "However you know," He snickered. "That Slytherin Prefect, wow, talk about a stud." Harry winked.

"Really, you think so, he's okay, but I heard that there is this troublesome Gryffindor that keeps him up snogging all night."

"I bet he doesn't complain."

Draco grinned in a very Calli non-Malfoy way. "Mmmmh, I think someone's anchoring for special treatment from the student head of houses."

"You think…" He snickered… "Maybe." and started to kiss Draco making him snicker.

Feeling suddenly frisky Draco kneeled next to him pushing his back against the cushions Prof. Trelawney kept in the room. The Prefect straddled him with a huge mischievous grin on his face and leaned in kissing Harry. It wasn't till a moment later when Harry made it down to his throat whispering sensual things into his jaw that Draco started to shiver.

"Harry, Harry wait you know that's my weak spot. Mmmm, Harry…" Draco half whined.

Harry leaned back running his fingers over Draco's exposed flesh. "Who would have thought, the Slytherin Prince is modest."

"Modesty isn't used in a midnight meeting with a secret lover." Draco murmured as he rolled over taking him with him. Harry lay on top of Malfoy making him squirm.

"You're not my lover…_yet_." And kissed him.

"Harry, Harry…not the neck, please, your going to get me in trouble." Draco begged and laughing Harry pulled back. "Come on I have to finish my Prefect rounds, I can drop you off at the Gryffindor Towers."

Kissing one last time Harry put his cape back on and walked next to Draco through the halls passing only one Ghost who gave Draco a nod and proceeded through the halls.

"Here's my stop." Harry said looking up at the Fat Lady asleep in her painting.

"Goodnight." Draco grinned and looked up. _"Riddiculs Mulus."_

The pink lady opened her eyes and looked down at Draco. "Who are you?"

"Prefect, _Riddiculs Mulus_."

"Very well," She yawned and opened the door closing her eyes once more.

"Goodnight." Harry whispered and turned inside the hall coming from the painting. Draco nodded looked both ways then grabbed Harry's cape and threw him inside. "HEY!" Harry chocked as Draco laughed and closed the painting door.

"What a prat, stealing my cape, he's a Prefect he can go anywhere he wants." Harry scowled making his way up to his bed to sleep the rest of the night.

When Draco got back to his dorms it was one in the morning and he intended to sleep until he'd have to drag himself to breakfast. Smiling he smelled the invisibility clock that carried Harry's sent of the outdoors and cinnamon.

He was grinning happily as he opened his bedroom door and locked it. He stopped smiling when he saw his father sitting in front of his lit fireplace scowling at him.

"F-father!" Draco quickly hid the cloak beside his bed and turned to face Lucius who was very quiet.

"Hello, Draco." His father said in a very cool voice. "I arrived half an hour ago to find that you were not in your bed. Odd thing such that it is a school night."

"I'm a Prefect I was on a very late patrol." The lie rolled right off his tongue but he looked a little too nervous for Lucius to believe him. "What are you doing here anyway? I mean, is there anything I can do for you?"

Lucius carefully stood and started to look around Draco's shelf displays and mantel in an arrogant kind of casual curiousness. "I told you a few weeks ago I would bring news from the Dark Lord on your instructions."

Draco tried to make sure he didn't look upset. He still wasn't sure what he was going to do only that he needed to protect his lifemate. No matter what happened to him, he had to protect Harry.

"Have you been distracting that girl from, Potter?" His father asked watching for any expression that crossed his sons face. Lucius must have taught him will because it remained a completely blank slate. He knew anything Draco said to that would be a lie though.

"I've been near her, yes."

_Yes, I'm sure you have_. Lucius thought suppressing a glare towards his son.

"The plan has been set. You will be notified in exactly two weeks where to bring the girl. These are the Dark Lords explicit wishes. Do you understand Draco?" Lucius watched him carefully as Draco started to look itchy.

"Maybe…"

"Do anything need be. Potions, Imperious. It doesn't matter." He watched his son knowing full well he was Calliope.

Draco nodded. "Yes, Father."

Lucius frowned in a thoughtful way finally. "Sit down, Draco." He gestured as he himself took the black leather chair across from the identical loveseat in front of the fire.

Draco sat down quickly and looked into the fire so he wouldn't have to look at his father afraid he would see the lie.

"How is your supply of potions?"

"Potions? Oh, fine." Draco nodded and then saw his fathers face and he quickly replied. "I'll need more soon though." He lied. As long as Harry was with him he could flush them for all he cared.

"It's just temporary for now." He father looked into the fire next as Draco quickly looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I've found that the potions have less and less effect as your body becomes adjusted to them."

Draco looked at his father in pity. "Your lifemate….what were they like?"

"Helena." Lucius softly said in a very unlike him kind of voice. "She was…there are no words to describe her."

Draco softly smiled genuinely at his father for maybe the first time in his life. "I know exactly what you mean."

Lucius shook his head. "No matter." He was back to a cold plain slate as he stared at Draco again. "I will owl you more potions. I'm in the process of working with several charms to numb the senses."

"H-how long have you been working on them?" Draco slowly asked something inside him sending up warning signs.

"Several years. I should have it perfected by the time you need it."

_If you live that long._ A voice in Draco's head whispered. _I don't know how you survived this long without your lifemate._

"How…how did you survive without…Helena? It seems…I don't know…impossible."

Lucius nodded. "Sometimes it seems that way, then I charm myself or take a potion and I am…numb again it is a way to survive as some must do. But…oddly enough…" He paused a moment as if wondering to reveal something to Draco he'd never told anyone else before. "…it's dreams. I've had them for the past seventeen years. She seems so…close but so far away at the same time. I suppose she's still with me in a way making sure I still know she's there. Annoying woman just can't leave me alone." There was a humor in his voice Draco hadn't heard before.

Lucius stood up. "I'll see you in two weeks, Draco. Don't forget."

"Yes, sir."

Once his father was gone Draco laid down on his bed and wondered what he was going to do.

Besides the fact he was sure he was doomed something else bothered him. It was something the Charms teacher had mentioned about using Charms on yourself to much and not using proper approved spells. Things could go wrong. It could become to powerful.

So what if the reason his father was so cold is that he really HAD froze his emotions? What if his father had charmed himself into not feeling anything and that was why he was a Death Eater? It merited some thought and also some conversation with Harry.

* * *

"I don't know, Calli." Harry told Draco as they walked through the dark courtyard after midnight the next evening. "Hasn't your father always been cold?"

"Not always. I mean he was never hugs all around, you know but…lately…the past few years he's been…not just cold but…ice. He just doesn't care about anything. I don't think he could even feel anything even if he had to kill me. That's kind of a scary thought, Harry."

The boy-who-lived tightened his grip around his hand. Draco still hadn't told him about the meeting in two weeks time. Harry didn't need to worry. He'd just figure out how to stall his father. That could buy him enough time to figure out what they were going to do in the long run.

The night was full of stars and the moon was a beautiful half crest as they walked hand in hand around the courtyard. It was enough at the moment to be in each others presence. Both of them began to feel disoriented and lonely if they didn't touch or kiss at least once a day. It was the bond that kept them pulled together and urging to be at the others side at all times.

"I'd die for you Draco; I'll never let anything happen to you."

The moon caught Draco's hair and gently glowed on his skin making him look exotic and beautiful in Harry's eyes. They kissed gently and the blonde Slytherin couldn't hold it back any more.

"I…I love you, Harry."

The boy couldn't have looked more shocked. Like he'd never heard those exact words spoken to him before. Draco was kissed till he couldn't breathe.

"I love you, Calli. I love you so much." And they kissed deeper.

(A week later)

It had been three days since they'd had any alone time or even little kisses. Both of them were going a bit crazy from the need to be beside one another. Harry went to bed after sending Draco an owl saying he'd meet him if he had patrolling duty the next few nights.

It was around one in the morning when Draco using Harry's invisibility cloak appeared beside his bed. He was so glad the doors were labeled "7th Years" just outside or Draco would have been searching for hours. He looked around at the sleeping Gryffindors and to Weasley who was snoring loudly from his postured bed.

"Mmmmh." Draco grinned and snuck into Harry's bed sending a silencing charm around the outer rims and then slowly lying down next to him shielded behind the thick dark tapestries. Malfoy still invisible pulled down Harry's covers to find him in matching blue stripped white top and sleeping pants. Malfoy undid the tie of Harry's bottoms and undid the snaps. His breath catching as he pushed up Harry's shirt and started to take it off.

Harry woke up with a start and looked down at himself and then looked at his hand wondering if he'd done it but Malfoy laughed and threw the cape off.

"DRACO?" Then he grabbed his mouth and looked at his friends even though the curtain was too dark to see through.

"They can't hear us, just keep the curtains closed." Draco started to kiss Harry in a passionate urgent way.

"Draco," Harry whispered feeling his tongue caress his own and leaning his head back feeling Draco straddle him.

"I've missed you Harry."

"Oh, Calli I've missed you so much." Harry grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him closer kissing him even deeper leaving him shivering with want. "Harry, I love you." Draco whispered in lust.

"I love you, oh Calli." He moaned and rolled him over so Harry lay between his legs.

"Yes." Malfoy moaned as Harry rocked against him kissing his sensitive neck. "Yes, Harry. More." He moaned.

He pulled Draco's sweater and undershirt over his head and started to kiss him down to his navel making him shiver.

"Please, I need more." Draco moaned in a voice Harry had never heard.

_(Interlude of fun foreplay! Not passionate monkey sex but lots of fun none-the-less so grab a drink, go to the bathroom, this could take a while HA! ) _

Much Later:

They feel asleep accidentally too content and tired from their escapades. When Draco awoke he looked around unsure of where he was then noticed Harry and that his naked boyfriend was grinning in his sleep. Draco looked at the clock and then around and gasped. Two of the dorm mates were already up and gone from the room. Draco quickly dressed and pulled the invisibility cloak up.

"Where do you think your going?" Harry grinned pulling his lover back against him.

"Mmmmm…" Draco moaned kissing Harry deeper. "I have to go, quickly." He whispered and kissed him one last time. "I'll try to snatch you into a closet after Divination." Draco grinned pulling the cloak on and slipping out from his bed and Harry watched as the door opened and closed by itself and he looked at the clock and sighed quickly putting on his sleeping pants and t-shirt before grabbing his towel. He'd almost made it to the bathroom when he heard someone yelling. Harry dropped his things and went running down the stairs.

Ron was yelling at the air. "Someone's there! HARRYYY! HARRRYYY!" Ron yelled.

Harry came running down the stairs just as Ron glanced over his shoulder. "Harry someone has your cloak!" In panic Harry looked towards the door where Neville and a fifth year stood looking confused but guarded the door none the less.

"What? It's in my room." Harry replied trying to not sound panicked.

"No, I saw the dorm door open and I knew you were still in bed. I ran down the stairs and I bumped into someone, their here!" Ron looked around intently. "I just can't see them." He made two grabs while Harry held his breath.

"That's impossible, could have been anything, Ron. My cloaks locked in my trunk no one can get to it without the password."

"If Harry's not worried Ron maybe it was nothing." Hermione said doubtfully as she stepped forward next to him pushing his wand down to his side. "But….but I…"

"It's okay, Ron. It was just a mistake."

_Damn it all these stupid creaky floors_, Draco must have taken a step back because one of the floor boards creaked suddenly with the moan of weight. Draco cursed inside as Harry, Hermione and Ron slowly looked up and then Ron pounced throwing his full body length into it as he tackled Draco to the floor. Everyone watched in amazement as Ron got kicked and hit by someone that didn't look to be all there. He floated for a moment over the ground as he wrestled with them but then finally managed to get a hold of the cloak and rolled over tugging it with him and the boy underneath slowly appeared.

"MALFOY!" Ron shouted struggling to his feet with Seamus' help.

Draco rubbed the back of his head which had made hard contact with the floor as he growled. "Stupid, Weasel." He grumbled making it to his feet rubbing his elbow next.

"You're in for it now, Malfoy!" Ron shouted being held back by Seamus.

"I'm in for what?" He said with a cocky grin. "I'm a Prefect. Nothing I've done is illegal, I'm allowed to be anywhere in the castle at any time for any reason."

"You were stealing Harry's cloak!" Ron shout as Harry and Hermione looked at each other in panic.

"Nope, wrong again Weasel-bee." He gave him an uninterested look.

"You don't have one, Harry does, that's it I've scene it a million times!" Ron accused as Draco looked at Harry who was pale and then turned bright red. "Neville get McGonagall!"

"No." Harry softly spoke but it made everyone stop and look at him and he looked at Ron. "I knew he the cloak."

"But…but Harry why would you…why?" Ron got out as Harry slowly stepped next to Draco until their shoulders touched.

"To make sure no one would see him entering or leaving our room." Harry turned scarlet while everyone looked at him still confused. "So you wouldn't see him…" He slowly took Malfoy's itching hand. "…leaving my bed."

"WHAT !...NO!" Ron chocked out horrified. Everyone was in the same stunned silence. "You…no …but…Calliope…"

"I am Calliope, Weasley." Malfoy sneered. "Granger sent me a girl's token at the Ball to get back at me. When I tried to leave the party Harry stopped me and asked me to dance before I could go and fix it. I didn't know who he was at the time and I…was displeased when he removed his mask."

"Not displeased." Harry corrected. "More like…surprised."

"Fine, whatever, surprised." Malfoy rolled his eyes looking longingly at the door.

"It's true." Hermione softly said. "I've known the whole time." She was half wishing Ron would leave the two alone and come after her but he didn't even look at her.

"Harry, how could you … what would you….with HIM." Ron pointed a finger.

"I…I knew you wouldn't understand, I know no one is going to. But he's…different then you think he is. No, don't argue please you won't understand just, trust me." Harry pleaded.

Ron gawked at him a moment and then whispered. "How can I trust you Harry? I'm not even sure if I know you." And turned and hurried up the boys corridor stairs.

"Ron!" Harry called out but didn't break hands with Malfoy. Then Harry turned hurt towards Hermione who was staring worried after Ron.

Her fawn eyes met Harry and Draco's faces. "I'll talk with him. He just needs to cool down right now. Why don't you two get out of here until the Gryffindors have a chance to calm down?"

Harry slowly nodded feeling a horrible pit of grief in his stomach.

"Come on, Harry you don't need them." Malfoy stuck his pointed nose in the air "You still have me." He said turning to pull Harry out the door of the Gryffindor tower.

"Yes I do." Harry whimpered in reply to both statements.

* * *

_**THIS QUESTION IS COMING I KNOW IT!** NO. They didn't have sex, I'd let you read what they did but it's most likely the reason this story was deleted the first time! I'm thinking about posting it on adultfanfitcion . net._

_Poor Ron I'd be upset if my best friend was dating my enemy, too! So don't be too hard on him. What do you guys think I should do about Ron? I know what's going to happen with Draco and Harry then I also have my plans for Helena/Mione and Lucius. So what about poor lonely Ron? Luna perhaps? Or Pansy! HA!_

_By the way did I mention how great you guys are when you review? Just fabulous! CHOCOLATE FROGS FOR EVERYONE! Please collect them as you leave today and as always thank you for flying Nimbus Broomways._

_He he,_

_Keyvs_


	8. Festival of Hats

_**Disclaimer : Harry Potter doesn't belong to me. However, I am in the works to buy it. Really? NO NOT REAAAALLLY!**_

_**Timeline : Harry's seventh year.**_

_**Warnings : Snogging, and slash. Don't like it? Don't read it!**_

* * *

****

**Behind the Masks**

**Part Eight : Festival of Hats**

The whole Hogwarts school was buzzing with the noise that Harry and Draco were together, that Draco was Calliope and everyone's favorite info of it all, they were shagging in the Gryffindor quarters while everyone slept around them.

"You don't know that for sure." Hermione corrected a 5th year who rolled her eyes and kept talking.

Ron gave her a disgusted look. "We heard him admit it."

"To having Malfoy get into his bed, he didn't say that they…you know." Hermione blushed and looked at her toast nervously.

"Of course they did, I checked." Ron snapped.

"You checked!" Hermione shouted.

"I did a spell reversal on Harry's bed when I was in the dorms, there was silencing spell on his bed. Who would he put a silencing charm on his bed!" Ron accused and Hermione turned pink and stuffed the bread into her mouth.

Harry and Draco showed up at the door dressed and holding hands. Everyone pecked over their shoulders as they looked nervously at each other for a moment then moved apart.

"Hello, Draco, wouldn't you rather be sitting with your boy toy?" Zambini sneered.

"Move, Zambini, who I snog with it none of your damn business."

Blaise moved over but sneered anyway and continued to eat.

Harry moved down to the table and Hermione nervously moved over as he sat down. Ron quickly started a conversation with Seamus who was looking nervous as well. He didn't want to think about what Malfoy and Harry were doing, not one bit did he wanted THAT image in his head.

Harry said nothing through breakfast and nothing when his friends got out without saying anything to him and left. Hermione gave him a gently pat on the arm however and a longing expression.

"Give them time." She whispered before slowly getting up herself and fallowing.

However when Harry pushed his plate away sighing he let someone slide down next to him and he blinked as he looked at Ginny.

"Hi." She said softly.

"Hi." Harry blinked.

"Are you the same Harry I've always known?"

Harry blinked. "Yes."

"Do you care about Malfoy?"

"Merlin, yes." Harry whispered.

"Does being with him make you very happy?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, Ginny."

The youngest Weasley and perhaps the most wonderful patted his hand and nodded. "I'm happy for you then Harry, if I know anyone who deserves to be happy it's you."

Harry hugged her. He didn't know why, it was just she seemed so wonderful, like a sister, a mother, a best friend. He was SO grateful for her.

"Better watch out Malfoy, a Weasel is moving in on your boy toy." A Slytherin laughed making everyone else laugh but Malfoy only grinned.

"He couldn't replace me if he tried." And got up glancing over at Harry who put his arm around his adopted little sister and moved out the door with Draco.

Once they walked down the halls Ginny gave Draco a reluctant smile and said hello. "How are you today?"

"I've been better." He replied and pulled her arm off Harry and pulled him around his own arm.

Ginny giggled. "sorry."

"Quite alright but if you touch my-Harry again I'll have to hex you though." And he winked at the Weasley and Ginny giggled suddenly understanding why Malfoy had bewitched Harry.

(Hidden Malfoy Estate)

It was only noon by the time the owl arrived from Jamison Zambini that he'd received a note from his son Blaise. It appears that Harry and his son were "an item". Lucius scowled. He should have known the little brat couldn't just take his potions like a good little Malfoy and suffer like the rest of them.

No, Draco had to bond completely with his mate and now he'd suffer even worse when Potter died. _Stupid boy._

His young heir had even be so bold as to put a binding spell on his Slytherin bedroom so Lucius could not 'visit' anymore. Lucius growled. _Insolent boy._

The plan wasn't suppose to happen for another week. Draco would have come home again under the pretences of being kidnapped. Harry would be take and killed, Draco would cry a bit and then everything would be fine and dandy. Potter-dead, Voldemort-ruled, chaos-around the World. All in a days work.

Lucius sat at his large desk pulling out the Hogwarts calendar Draco had given him earlier that year. It stated when the Hogsmead weekends were and other such student activities Lucius kept incase he need to find Draco for any reason and he wasn't reachable.

The Lord of Malfoy Manor was pleased to see that Weekend held a Hogsmead weekend for "Festival of Hats". A stupid traditional Wizards Day that reached back into the 7th century. But in those days Witches and Wizards used creative hats (that later became fashion) to recognize one another in a festival. It later became a holiday in the 10th century and on that day Magic Folk (stupid folk in Malfoy's opinion) wore silly hats and held a festival in Magic communities and towns.

No doubt Draco and his little boyfriend would attend Hogsmead's Festival of Hats.

Lucius agreed to make an appearance. But he couldn't go as himself since he was on the run and he wasn't that stupid or arrogant to assume he could strut about where he wanted to with nothing but his family name for protection.

Opening an old, large, brown leather book he thumbed through it till he reached the potion he sought.

The ingredients would be hard to find but if he started now it should be ready in time for the Festival.

(Hogwarts – Later that Day)

The rest of the day went by slowly. His friends wouldn't even look at him through the morning and Ginny sat with him at dinner asking him about how he found out about Malfoy.

"Um, he wrote me a letter saying if I wanted my heart broken come to the Astronomy tower. If not enjoy Calli's memory for it was a good one. I was stupid so I went." Harry snickered nudging her slightly.

"Were you upset when you found out?" She asked as others pretended not to listen, she was asking this on purpose.

"Yes." He replied truthfully. "But I asked him if he was Calli or Malfoy. And then I asked him to chose." Harry replied thoughtfully taking a bite of his dinner.

"What did he chose?" A curious 5th year demanded double blinking and Harry snickered.

"He chose me." Harry grinned.

Ginny smiled and gave a girly sigh. " It's rather romantic if you ask me."

"No one did." Ron murmured under his breath.

"A misunderstood bad boy falls for the heroic golden boy. How wouldn't love a story like that?" Ginny eyed her brother grinning.

"Misunderstood?" Ron chocked on his bread and glarred at Ginny. "He's a bloody bully!"

"He only acts that way because he 1.) dislikes you because I choose you over him and 2) because his father brainwashed him from the time he was born into thinking muggleborns are scum! You'd think that way too if you were taught that from the moment you were born. Look at yours and Hermione's different opinions on House Elves, there still human but most wizards think they're beneath them."

Ron chocked on air not knowing what to say. He got out, "What do you mean you choose me over him?"

"First day at school." Harry told him. "Malfoy offered me his hand in friendship but I chose you. He hated you from then on out and me for that matter because I'd denied him."

"And who said that!"

"He did." Harry said quietly.

"Well he bloody well has you brainwashed!" Ron slammed his half eaten dinner roll.

"Maybe." A grin appeared on Harry's face. "Do you want me to be happy?"

"What!" Ron demanded.

"Happy? After I've lost so many people I love do you want me to be happy?"

"That's not fair, Harry." Ron whispered suddenly pink.

"No, it's not fair, it's not fair my parents died for me, it's not fair Sirius did, it's not fair I was raised by a family of prats who hated me. It's not fair that the one time I honestly completely fall in love it's with my school rival who my friends and I hate!"

"You don't hate him." Hermione frowned looking over towards the Slytherin table.

"Oh, yes I do." Harry nodded rolling his eyes. "It's a whole love-hate thing. His snobbishness is cute to me, I can't explain it okay?"

They blinked at him and Ron murmured, "Cute?"

"Listen, if you want me to be miserable and leave someone I love I'll do it."

They all turned and looked at him and Ron's jaw dropped. "what?"

"I love him and he's my lifemate but I'll stay away if it means your friendship." Harry told him slowly.

"You'd…you'd do that? Even thought you…you love him?" Ron chocked out.

"Yes. You're my family. You're my brother, Hermione you're my little sister, you ARE my family. I couldn't be without you guys any more then I could be without Calli."

"But you would, for us?" Ron stated as though he'd gone mad.

"I don't think I'll have too," Harry replied truthfully.

"WHY?" Ron asked flatly. "Are you so sure we'll accept him?"

"Accept him? No. Accept my feelings for him? Maybe. I know you guys." He slowly took a breath. "I know your hearts, your good people, and if you care for me as half as much as I care about you, you'll...give me a chance to show you just how happy I am after all that's happens to me. He…he makes me want to fight."

He saw realization in their eyes. Yes, there it was. They understood how he felt. Since Sirius death Harry didn't want to fight the War anymore he didn't tell anyone but his best friends but he'd felt like he had given up. Draco, for whatever reason made him want to fight again, to save them, save them for Draco, whatever the reason may be.

The were silent for a moment and Ron slowly asked. "I don't have to like him do I?"

Harry grinned and slowly nodded no. "Of course not."

"Good, because I don't."

"I know, Ron."

"Make him stop calling me Weasel."

"Okay, Ron." Harry grinned.

"And tell him to stop ragging on Hermione and calling her…you know."

"Actually." Hermione cleared her throat. "He only calls me mudblood as a kind of…err, nickname…almost a joke. He says it playfully now. We've…" She glanced at Harry looking nervous. "…become friends…kind of."

"HERMIONE!" Ron shouted but she giggled.

"He really is an okay guy once you get to know him." Her eyes shifted a moment. "Something…something about his smile… and his eyes…" Her expression revealed a far off look as though remembering an old dear memory.

"I think Hermione's lost it." Ron whispered.

Harry nodded and then smiled as he hugged Ginny tight to his side. "See, already this is a good start! Draco leaves you all alone and I'm REALLY happy."

Ron looked up. "Harry, one more thing."

"Anything."

"DON'T YOU EVER SHAG HIM IN OUR ROOM AGAIN!" Ron turned bright red and Harry's jaw dropped.

"I haven't…we've never…I'm a…_RON!_ I didn't shag Malfoy, EVER."

"_SEE_ RONALD." Hermione gave him a knowing glance and turned to Harry. "I tried to tell him you wouldn't do that but he refused to believe me."

Harry grinned happily. "It's okay it did look bad, but I didn't get a chance to explain."

"So he just snuck into see you?" Ron asked.

Harry flushed. "Well…kind of."

"So he TRIED did he? Good boy Harry! Turn him down, make him frustrated." Ron nodded enjoying that idea as he drank his pumpkin juice.

"I'm not a saint but I didn't shag him." Harry flushed.

"What DID you do?" Ginny asked grinning.

A picture of Malfoy's naked body tight up against his own made Harry flush red. "That's not your business, Ginny. But I promise he wont make any late night stops." He told Ron who looked disgusted.

"Good, and get your cloak back from him I don't trust him with that, he'd probably stand in the Gryffindor bathroom and watch people shower or something."

"No, only Harry shower." Ginny snickered as Harry shoved her a bit.

"I already have it back and it's locked away."

"Oh, good." Ron said with a nod.

The rest of the week went quick. Malfoy's henchmen managed to scare the Slytherins into realizing Malfoy was like the Slytherin prince they all knew and loved but could snog anyone he wanted. The rest of the school chose to believe Malfoy was a changed man and they were surprised when they would be hexed down the hall by one of his two bulldogs. It was just that Harry found it kind of cute, like a puppy that looked up adorably while it peed on the living room rug.

Ron and the others were pleased to see that Malfoy and Harry kept their distance when other people were around and no one really ever "saw" them together except for the casual hand brushing in the hall and a few people ran into Crabbe and Goyle as they guarded a broom closet which had Malfoy kissing Harry in it.

Or even more so when Draco grabbed Harry in the hall snogged him for a moment then walked away like it never happened. Everyone's favorite seemed to be the above combined. Malfoy grabbed Harry in a deserted hall and pushed him up against the wall while his bodyguards took care of the view. It was like being some kind of high ranking officials love toy. Harry thought it was _great_.

Saturday morning the Great Hall was filled with students talking excitedly. Hats lined the tables while some students were already wearing theirs.

Ginny wore a foe-fur Russian looking hot pink muff while Dean wore a Soccer cap, Neville a pageboy hat and Seamus a Scottish battle helmet. BesideHermione lay a foot tall soft pink princess hat including long white lace at the tip next to her plate she would wear once they arrived at the Festival. Ron had a Englishman's top hat he'd tucked at his feet for later while Harry had a forest green Robin Hood hat tucked into his back pocket, long feather and all.

Dumbledore wore his largest most colorful wizard's hat which was saying quite a lot for him. McGonnagall as well. The students wondered if perhaps the teachers were going to the festival as well.

"Move." A voice ordered Ron while he ate his breakfast.

The youngest male Weasley looked up and scowled at Draco but moved none the less so he could sit beside Harry.

They kissed softly making Ron to leave gagging noises.

"Didn't Professor Snape warn you two with detention?" Hermione asked bemused.

"Yes, but detention can be fun." They shared a knowing look that the others didn't even want to ask about.

Ron was murmuring under his breath. Something about no one finding a body if it were in several pieces.

Draco turned and looked at Ron. "I wouldn't let your mind wonder, Weasley. It's too little to be let out alone."

Hermione tried to pretend she hadn't just snorted her orange juice. It didn't work.

Ron was pink in the face as he glared at Draco. "Harry says he wants us to be friends. So the main point is…do you want me to accept you as you are or do you want me to actually like you?"

Draco eyes narrowed murmured something that sounded like "weasel" under his breath before he turned to Harry. "I see you have your hat, you're not going to spend all day with them are you?"

"Them? AS in my friends? I was thinking about it." Harry replied looking humorously at Draco while he buttered his toast.

Draco frowned. "I'll find you around 1:00 O'clock and we'll have some…" He grinned finally. "Alone time." Winking Draco stood up. "I'll see you then."

Ron shivered once Malfoy was gone. "The propaganda in his voice is enough to make me sick."

Harry only grinned.

(2:00pm – Hogsmead Festival)

The streets were filled with happy voices accompanied with rather fun and large hats. Booths filled with candies, warm food, butter rum, souvenirs and anything else you can imagine with happy venders sucking in their next victim.

Game booths much like the ones at muggle fairs scooped around the village and into the nearby field where an archery game area had been conjured for games. A dueling ramp was to the side with small wooden bleachers for people to watch the adult wizards and witches dueling for show in their unique hats.

It was a bit chilly but the air made everything seem a bit more fresh and exciting to the children and adults who attended. If anyone got to cold they'd huddle inside a store until they got a hot steamy cup of butterrum and returned to the streets to play.

The crowds were growing so thick Hermione had lost track of her friends when stopping to admire a book about Festival of the Hats. When she'd looked up to see where they had gone Hermione realized they had been separated. Ron got distracted easily with shiny things so Hermione was surprised she'd kept up with the group as long as she had anyway.

So in her jeans, toasty winter cloak and tall princess hat Hermione went in search of someone she would recognize.

Juggling a bag of books she'd bought in her right arm she turned the corner looked both ways and then turned quickly to go down the next street. Hermione ran direct center into someone's hard chest sending her books with a loud clatter to the ground.

Two strong arms encircled her as she started to tumble to the ground. Lifted safely and securely back onto her feet as her limbs seemed to be tingling with anticipation. Those arms felt SO familiar.

"Excuse me!" Hermione got out and then looked up.

The boy scowled at her. He was already 6'2 even though he was seventeen, or looked that way. His hair was tucked back into a top hat of dull black but a silver strand of hair ran down the side of his temple escaping from the hat. His eyes were of the bluest sky Hermione had ever seen while his mouth was full and softly pink nearly feminine as he had a very strong but slender face. Men shouldn't have such beautiful black lashes either. It was a sin to be that good looking but be so… what was the world for it? Oh, yes…manly.

The boy said nothing to her as he looked down at her evenly as if thinking very quickly behind his calm expression. "You are forgiven." His voice was regal but young and Hermione smiled.

"You remind me of someone…but…" She shock her head. "I guess it can't be."

The corner of his mouth twitched as if pleasantly surprised at her bafflement.

"You don't go to Hogwarts though…I'd have seen you." Hermione said in a rather suspicious voice.

"I go to Durmstrung." He replied coolly.

"Oh, just in for the Festival?"

He grinned baring firm perfect white teeth. "I came to visit a family member."

"Oh, well, I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger." She lifted out her hand.

He looked down at it and then slowly reached out and shock her hand though it wasn't that personal for he wore black leather gloves.

"Oh." She seemed to notice that her books were on the ground for she quickly scooped down to pick them up nervously. Hermione wasn't used to specking with strangers, especially extremely handsome strangers. He made her nervous.

He leaned down to help her and their hands brushed gently and she blushed and looked up two books already balancing on her knee.

Their eyes firmly met and locked as time stood still.

Fawn eyes met ice that seemed to melt within seconds. Hermione's checks reddened even as their souls recognized each other. She didn't understand. She'd never felt the life-pull before.

Lucius under the disguise of an age potion looked into her fawn brown eyes and whispered,

"Helena……?"

* * *

_Ugg…it was so hard getting them to run into each other especially because Lucius has to go after Harry and Draco too. Lucius is in hiding so I couldn't have him just stroll into Hogwarts or anything. I hope you all like the Festival._

_Merry Hats Day!_

_Keyvs_


	9. Innocence of a Slytherin

_**Disclaimer : Harry Potter doesn't belong to me. However, I am in the works to buy it. Really? NO NOT REAAAALLLY!**_

_**Timeline : Harry's seventh year.**_

_**Warnings : Snogging, and slash. Don't like it? Don't read it!**_

* * *

****

**Behind the Masks**

**Part Nine : Innocence of a Slytherin**

Draco leaned against the thick body of the tree as the cool wind whipped the branches a bit above his head. His cheeks were red as teasing blue eyes peered out from under his thick black lashes. Cloak drawn tight around him Draco looked like an Autumn Angel in Harry's opinion.

"What are you grinning at Potter?" The side of Draco's mouth twitched in a grin.

"You." Harry smiled pulling Draco up against him.

Draco turned his nose up into the air leaving Harry to groan and kiss his exposed neck.

"Potter! Stop it, we are in public!"

"Since when do you care, Mr. I-snog-in-the-hallways-between-classes?" Harry laughed pulling away to look at Draco's face.

Draco rolled his eyes in a very snobbish way that made Harry grin widely. "This isn't school. I have to maintain my image."

Harry snorted.

"Shut up, Potter!" Draco swatted at him.

_THUMP! _

The two lifemates turned around and looked at the tree Draco had just been leaning against. Apparently Seamus' metal helmet had a lid that was slammed shut. This left him open to assault…like walking into a tree. The tree won.

"Seamus!" Harry gasped as Ron, Ginny, Luna, Dean and Neville came running up grabbing Seamus by the arms as he wobbled around from the head banging.

"Are you alright, mate!" Ron asked.

"WHAAAT?" Seamus shouted the sound echoing inside the helmet until he clasped his hands over the sides of his head in a futile attempt to stop the echoes.

"We need to get this off him." Harry told Ron who nodded. "You hold his waist, I'll try to pull it off."

Ron looked extremely nervous as he grabbed Seamus' waist and Harry pulled Seamus' head under his arm and they started to pull.

_POP! _

Seamus and Ron went flying to the ground as Harry was thrown forward into Draco's waiting arms who was laughing his head off.

"Not-funny." Ron wheezed as he shoved Seamus (who looked very bewildered) off of him.

Harry was now laughing too, as well as everyone else. Ron helped Seamus up as he rubbed his ringing head, eyes rolling around inside the sockets.

"Seamus, how in the world did you get the helmet stuck on your head?" Harry laughed which got a scowl from both Ron and Seamus as the others were still giggling and doing their best to pretend it wasn't the funniest damn thing they'd seen all day.

"Bloody bunch of Slytherins." Seamus crossed his arms. "Thought it would be funny."

"It was." Draco snorted.

"Draco!" Harry smacked him in the stomach. "Come on, we'll go find them."

"Hey!" The Slytherin yelled out in his house defense.

"You can just watch." Harry grinned.

Draco gave him a suggestive look. "Okay then, I like watching you do stuff."

"EEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW." Ron covered his ears started to hum loudly as he walked away.

They all crowded through the streets looking for the five male sixth-years they needed to curse on behalf of their friend.

"Where's Hermione by the way?" Harry asked once they reached the main street in Hogsmead completely swamped with people.

"We don't know we lost her about an hour ago." Ginny told him her arm inside of Neville's who was blushing.

Half an hour later still they had given up searching for the Slytherins and were cart shopping down on of the streets instead.

"Oh, aren't they beautiful?" Ginny whispered as Luna sighed dreamily as well.

"What?" Ron asked looking over their shoulders at the venders supplies.

"Binding rings." Ginny longingly sighed.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Anyone stupid enough to wear bonding rings is an idiot."

"Not at all young man!" The vender smiled ruefully at the young browsers. "Binding rings can be very amazing things. Once the pair of rings sits happily on the ring finger of two people they are instantly linked. If one is in trouble the ring immediately starts to glow red. If one is happy it glistens silver. If one is sad is turns blue."

"Oh, look I think this one is beautiful!" Ginny pointed to a pair of heart shaped rings in the corner as they all wandered around looking at the different rings.

Harry looked over to see Draco looking down at a pair with a strange expression on his face. There were something's Harry didn't know too much about in the wizarding world but he knew that it was a sign of great love when someone presented their lover with a binding ring. It probably wasn't too common among pureblood marriages though since most of them were prearranged, as Draco told him.

Harry leaned in over the blondes shoulder and looked down immediately spotting the two matching rings he was admiring.

They were platinum gold that twisted the way around from two different strands and fused into one. Kind of like them. Two completely different people that had been fused into one.

"They're beautiful." Harry softly whispered kissing his neck.

Draco flushed and stiffened in his posture. "I suppose their okay. Let's go look at the Quidditch supplies." He quickly turned to escape into the near by store.

Ginny looked over at Harry who talked with her for a moment then gave her something and then turned to follow Draco inside, grinning.

His blonde lifemate was admiring a new set of Quidditch pads in which he was measuring his arm. "The seasons almost done but I think I need some new gloves." Draco replied to casually slide into a topic they both liked.

"Mhm." Harry nodded grinning at his beloved.

"What?" Draco gave him an off look.

"Nothing."

"It's obviously something, your grinning Potter." Draco pressing his nose up gave him an annoyed look.

Harry laughed. "Your such a priss, Calli."

"I am not!" He exclaimed tossing his shoulders back and storming through the store to the glass case of gold snitches.

_I should give Draco the ring._ Harry's inside voice whispered as he looked around the store. _I love Draco. He loves me. And it's not like we aren't both constantly in trouble. The rings would be smart. That and I love Draco…very…very…much._

"Potter! What are you doing?" Draco shouted startling Harry from his thoughts.

"Uhh…new robes." Harry nervously said as he pretended to look through the garments.

"Oh, well then, I'd go for green. They match your eyes perfectly, you'd look hot in Slytherin robes really."

Harry snorted. "Did I ever tell you the Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin?"

"It did not!" Draco's jaw dropped.

He laughed. "It sure did. I begged it to put me in Gryffindor."

"Aww, to bad." Draco flashed him a daring smile. "I can make one hell of a room mate."

"Or bedmate." Harry grinned pulling Draco into his arms and kissing him.

"Now, now, Potter. I am a gentleman. Don't think you'll corrupt me before you marry me." Draco grinned and got the reaction he wanted when Harry started to choke on air.

"W-what?"

"Purebloods _always_ save themselves for marriage. You can't have illegitimate Malfoy's running around now can you?"

"I…suppose not. What's this about marriage?" Harry asked leaving Draco to grin and walk out of the store.

"Wait! Wait Draco maybe we should…" Harry slammed into Draco's back as he abruptly stopped.

The two of them fell over in a heap in the middle of the street. "Are you okay? Why'd you stop like that?"

Harry helped Draco up though his eyes were huge and unblinking as he stared across the street. "I thought I saw…"

Harry looked across the street and then finally noticed Hermione crotched down to the pavement retrieving books from the ground. A man was crotched beside her as they stared at each other with a strange expression.

What a moment…that guy looked really familiar. It was the lips, Harry had kissed ones just like them to often not to realize who it was.

"Father." Draco whispered.

"A-are you sure?" Harry grabbed his arm.

"I'm sure. He must have taken an Age Potion I've seen one in Dark Arts books before." Draco whispered.

"We have to help Hermione!" Harry went running through the crowd.

"NO, HARRY, WAIT!" Draco shouted running after him.

* * *

"Helena…?" Lucius whispered not blinking as he stared into the soft fawn colored eyes.

Hermione seemed to be speechless for a moment. "I'm…I'm sorry you must have me mistaken for someone else." She whispered as he grabbed her arms and pulled her up the books dropping once more.

Their faces were only half a foot away now as Lucius searched her eyes. "No, no it _is_ you."

"I…I…"

"HEY!" Harry grabbed Hermione into his arms tugging her behind him. "Get away from her!"

Lucius recoiled as if he'd been hexed in the chest. His eyes flashed confusion then anger as he watched Harry hold his lifemate.

"Harry what do you think you're doing!" Hermione shouted.

Draco came running up as Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at Lucius.

"NO! Harry don't!" Draco begged while the moment his feet hit the sidewalk Lucius reached out grabbed Draco by the shoulders and pulled him back revealing his wand pressed into Draco's neck.

"Now, now, Potter, don't be so hasty with your wand."

"Father, no…don't do this." Draco whispered.

"Father? Oh Merlin!" Hermione's hand enclosed over her mouth. "I knew he looked like Draco but I figured it was a coincidence!"

Harry's face was turning red as he glared a hole through Lucius. "Let him go, NOW."

"Let him go? Honestly, Potter, do you think I'd harm my own son?"

"With all the charms you put on yourself to numb your feelings I wouldn't put it past you. I'm not even sure you can feel anything but hatred and you can only feel that because hatred is a chemical reaction from adrenalin." Harry sneered.

Draco cried out as Lucius' wand dug into his ribs. "Well, well, Potter, so clever. But I must insist I take my son with me. He is mine after all…I created him."

"He's not yours…HE'S MINE!" Harry lashed out grabbing Draco from Lucius and they both called out a disarming spell that clashed with the other and did no harm.

People started to yell and run for cover as Draco grabbed Hermione to stay standing.

"Just leave LUCIUS!" Harry said his wand pointed straight at him. "You can't have him!"

Lucius sneered. "I'll have them, Potter. Mark my words." Then he Apparated.

Harry took a deep breathe and then ran to Draco who was trembling.

"That bastard...I'll kill him, Calli, baby are you okay? Baby?" He kissed Draco's face tenderly as he trembled viciously in his arms.

"He would have done it Harry…he would have."

"Sush…come on let's go get something to drink. Come on." He kissed his forehead while he stroked Draco's hair. "Hermione you too, come on." He took her elbow which was limp like the rest of her and lead them into the Three Broomsticks.

After they all had a warm Butterbeer Hermione was looking off into the distance.

"What happened, Mione?" Harry asked softly.

"I just…ran into him. He _felt_ familiar but I just thought it was from…"

"From?"

"It's nothing." She shook her head. "Nevermind."

"Harry. I don't feel so well. Can we go back to the castle?" Draco asked meekly.

"Of course we can. Come on." Harry told his lifemate who was pale and miserable looking. "Mione you coming?"

"Oh. Yeah I think I've had enough too." Her laid books forgotten on the street for her mind was on over load as she followed the group into the streets where they met up with the other Gryffindor's.

Harry quickly explained what happened and they agreed to walk back to the castle together.

Half way back to Hogwarts, Hermione was walking very slow and falling behind in the group who was walking briskly while they chattering about the festival.

Draco looked over at Harry who was holding his hand protectively with all the passion of a man in love. Leaning over Draco kissed Harry softly on the check and then gestured back to Hermione who was walking very slowly.

Harry sighed and nodded and let Draco drop back to their friend.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked softly.

Hermione nodded yes after snapping out of her daydream. "I'm fine."

"Want to talk about it?"

She nodded no. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me. You'd be surprised." Draco's blue eyes gave her a sparkle of life that was there just for Harry.

Hermione was silent for a while then spoke. "I've been having dreams for a while now. Years maybe. I dream I'm dying in a man's arms and Merlin, are his arms strong and just so… protective. He's crying to me, telling me he loves me."

"And?"

"As I'm dying I tell him I'm not a witch but his magic is inside of me. I tell him I'll come back to him. Then…I die." Hermione hugged herself tight as the wind started to pick up.

Draco grimaced. "Not a very cheerful dream."

"No, it's not." She frowned. "I always thought it was just a dream but…today…your father…"

Draco looked from Harry back to her in confusion. "At first I just thought he looked like you but no he felt familiar for a different reason."

"I'm not following." Draco's brows drew together as Hermione stopped walking.

She looked at them but mainly at Draco. "Parts of the dreams are scratchy like they are only parts of what happened long ago."

"What are you saying?"

"Who's Helena?"

Draco's face drained off all color completely as Harry threw on the brakes. "Where did you hear that name?"

"Your father…he called me Helena. Who is she?"

Draco's jaw seemed to be hanging loosely for a moment before it slammed shut. He grabbed Hermione's hand. "We have to find Dumbledore! It's important this isn't good…it's not good at all!" Turning towards Harry who suddenly seemed to have the same urgency nodded and turned towards the castle in a run.

_CRACK!_

Harry knew that sound and he was to in love not to jump on top of Draco to protect him. He even managed to grab his wand as he pulled Draco down to the dirt road holding it up towards the sound the Apparition had come from.

Hermione didn't even managed to scream as someone popped out of no where outside the Hogwarts gates throwing his arms around Hermione.

"NOOOO!" Draco shouted causing everyone in the group to spin around.

"HERMIONE!" Harry shouted as Lucius Malfoy Apparated leaving nothing but dust where they had just stood.

* * *

_(dramatic pause) Stay tuned for the next installment OF….(dramatic music) …Behind the Masks!_

_Wow, I'm weird, I should get like an award for my weirdness._

_Keyvie; Queen of the Weirdo's_


	10. I’ve come back to you

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me. However, I am in the works to buy it. Really? NO NOT REAAAALLLY!_

_Timeline: Harry's seventh year._

_Warnings: **THIS CHAPTER IS "R"!** Contains slash. Don't like it? Don't read it!_

* * *

**Behind the Masks**

**Part Ten: I've come back to you**

"It's all my fault." Harry moaned rubbing his face into his hands. "I should have done something."

His beautiful green eyes looked up to meet the concerned but understanding eyes of Professor Dumbledore as everyone sat in his office an hour prior to Hermione being kidnapped.

"I just…my instincts…" Harry moaned on.

"Your instincts were to protect your lover; there is nothing wrong with that, Harry." The wise Headmaster softly told his young pupil.

Draco squeezed Harry's hand. "We'll get her back, Harry. He won't hurt her, not if he thinks she's Helena."

The young Malfoy had spent the past hour explaining his father's 'problems' to everyone and why he would want Hermione.

"But she is…" Everyone turned and looked at Ginny who looked rather pale but blushed as everyone watched her. "I mean…isn't she?"

"I'd bet on it." Harry sighed. "Why her? Of all people…"

"There are no mistakes in life, Harry. Everything happens for a reason." Dumbledore told them leaning back in his chair, hands folded neatly across his lap.

"How did it happen? Being reborn…it's…not something that happens often, is it?" Ron asked glancing between Professor Snape and the Headmaster.

Dumbledore simply gave a small shrug. "If it does happen often the person does not realize it."

"Are they usually magic folk?" Ginny asked.

"Always." Dumbledore nodded. "Several people have theorized this as one way a muggleborn happens. Some magic folk believe that all witches and wizards are reincarnations and depending on the amount of power in past lives it will determine how powerful they are in this one."

The students looked confused and tired by then.

"I believe Ms. Granger's safely is our up most concern now. We must find out what exactly the potions Lucius Malfoy has taken have done to him mentally." Dumbledore told them as Harry looked over at Draco who seemed supportive but more then a little shaken up.

"What can we do?" Harry asked leaning forward in his chair stroking the hand of his lifemate.

"Severus will analyze the potions Lucius gave Draco. We do not know the charms he is using on himself but Severus will leave tomorrow, so not to look so suspicious, and visit Malfoy. He will inquire to the charms and Ms. Granger's well being since they are old friends." Dumbledore formulated as Draco looked at his Godfather and sighed.

"I'll take you to the potions." Draco told him standing up still holding Harry's hand.

Snape nodded and then bowed to Dumbledore before the trio headed for Draco's rooms.

Ron looked miserably at his teacher. "Is there anything we can do? Anything at all?"

"Yes, Mr. Weasley as a matter of fact…there is something you can personally do…."

* * *

Deep down into the Slytherin dormitory Harry and Draco sat cuddled up in front of his fire quiet and thoughtful.

So much was going on inside of them at the moment it seemed impossible to describe it. So they didn't, they just felt it. They felt the heart beat of each other, felt the hot flesh of each others skin as Harry stroked his arms all the way down to his finger tips then back up.

"I love you Harry." Draco whispered his eyes never leaving the crackling fire in the hearth. "I just…I wanted…" His breath seemed to be catch as if too emotional to describe.

"I know, sweetheart." Harry kissed his hair. "I love you, too. I don't know what I'd do if…" He couldn't finish the thought as his eyes too stared into the glowing flame. "I'll protect you with my life, always."

Draco felt his inside twist around; his stomach flopped around with a nervous squeamish feeling, while his heart thumped loudly in his chest.

Draco gray/blue eyes found Harry's green orbs. There was a tense but gentle moment until Draco swallowed heavily and got up onto his knees and straddled Harry lap.

"Draco? What are….?"

The blonde's soft powdery lips took Harry's making the boy-who-lived weak all over. He didn't think Draco had ever kissed him like this before. With heat, yes. With fire, yes. But never with a need like it was necessary, like air was. Like warmth on a winters eve. This was how Draco kissed him, not moving too fast and perhaps that was what struck Harry most of all.

Draco slowly pulled away after a long moment. Harry's eyes fluttered open and looked at his beloved with wonder.

"Harry, things are so uncertain. I don't know what's going to happen but I want this." Harry could feel Draco's heart pounding against his own while he held him close.

The next sentence Draco spoke made Harry loss his breath.

"Make love to me…please, Harry."

Harry opened his mouth but nothing seemed to be coming out.

"I need to be with you. Oh, Harry. Please. Forever, just me and you." Draco kissed Harry again, this time with a little more urgency.

Draco had never been intimate with another person. Despite what people thought about Slytherins they kept to themselves. Making love was too private to share among just anyone. Draco had always seen this act as giving his body to someone completely. In trust and in love. No, this was not an act that he would share for just the pleasure of it.

Draco didn't wait for Harry's yes as he stood up taking his hand and leading him across his room towards the large four postured bed.

* * *

**BECAUSE OF THE NO NC-17 RULE THIS LIME IS POSTED AT ANOTHER SITE! PLEASE SEE MY PROFILE FOR THE LINK! (HUGS AND KISSES)**

* * *

"I love you, lifemate."

Harry smiled softly feeling as if his life had just begun. "I love you more."

(Hidden Malfoy Manor – The same day)

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" Hermione kicked and screamed as she was brought kicking and screaming down the corridor of the Manor overtop the shoulder of Lucius Malfoy.

"Stop fighting, Helena."

"I'M NOT HELENA! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO SHE IS!" Hermione shouted banging her fists into his back.

Dammit, why did she have to be so small and easy to toss around? She wondered as she was brought through two large doors into a sitting room.

She was tossed onto the couch and shouted angry managing to steady herself before tipping over.

"Let me go, Malfoy! My friends will come for me!" Her checks were red hot with anger.

"I think not." He grinned gently leaning down to run his palm over her check.

"NO!" She shoved him away and the seventeen-year-old looking Lucius only laughed.

"Still have your fire, I see." He turned and went to the adjoining room. "Oh, and don't try to run I've put several charms on you."

Hermione's eyes had been watching the locked doors with a sense of desperation since he'd set her down. _Dammit, no telling what the charms would do._

"What do you want with me?" She demanded. "I don't know anything about the Order or…"

Lucius laughed making it sound more like a chuckle under his breath. "No, my love. I did not think you would." He had a beautiful carved mahogany wood box in his hand no larger then a muggle shoe box. Name Helena was softly carved into the very top.

"This is yours." He handed it to you and she only took it because of the way he was looking at her. Not threatening but in a fond kind of way. It was scaring her.

"What is it?"

"The only things I had left after you died."

_Oh, Merlin. Lucius Malfoy has gone insane. He's lost it. I'm in big trouble._

Her hands somehow found the latch and pulled it open not noticing Lucius grin at her hands reflexes as to where the seal was located on the side instead of the front.

A sense of panic took over her when she stared at what was inside. Her heart raced and became uncertain as she pulled the soft lilac scarf from the package. Why did it feel so familiar? Look so familiar?

"It was your mothers." Lucius replied. "She gave it to you the day before we met, for your sixteenth birthday."

Her hands were trembling. _No, that's impossible, I'm not Helena, I'm not Helena, I'm not Helena…_

She pulled out a dry single rose that she didn't ask about, an old muggle quarter that had been carved into with a woman's hand L + H. A page from a book that had been ripped out and folded several times, she didn't read it but pulled out the final possession in the box.

It was a gold locket with an Irish claddagh on the top. Her hands were shacking as she found the clasp.

_I'm not Helena, I'm not Helena, I'm not Helena…._ She chanted as her hands opened the locket and she held it close as she looked at the moving wizard picture of a young Lucius Malfoy and a brunette girl with round checks, tiny nose and fawn brown eyes.

_I'm not Helena…I'm not Helena…I'm not Helena…_ Hermione whispered even as the tears started to pour down her checks.

Her eyes looked up to see Lucius Malfoy, completely still, waiting for what she'd try to deny. She could think of nothing that would not be a lie and the truth was much too frightening to speck. The only words that seemed to form in her mind came straight from her dreams.

"_Your magic is inside me. I'll come back to you."_

* * *

_This little chapter got me kicked off the last time so I'm not taking any chances and posted the lime somewhere else. Check out my profile for the link._

_DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW I LOVE YOU ALL! _

_XOXOXOXOXOXO_

_Keyvie_


	11. The time has come

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me. However, I am in the works to buy it. Really? NO NOT REAAAALLLY!**_

_**Timeline: Harry's seventh year.**_

_**Warnings: Contains slash. Don't like it? Don't read it!**_

* * *

****

**Behind the Masks**

**Part Eleven: The time has come**

When Harry woke up he felt like he was in a dream. His beautiful lover was leaning over him with a fascinated look on his face. His blonde hair fell into his grayish/blue eyes while they searched Harry's features.

"Good morning." Harry murmured half asleep as he pulled Draco close to him.

"Hmm," Was all Draco said obviously wide awake.

This had been the recurrence for the past week since their first night together. Harry would sneak into Draco's room to make love until they feel asleep. He would wake up to those beautiful eyes which would be searching for signs of awareness. Cuddling would follow, possible reprise of last night's events then a shower while Draco remained quiet.

"Did you have another dream?" Harry asked softly into Draco's hair.

"Yes." He replied softly digging his pointed nose into his lover's chest.

Harry's brows drew together with concentration. "They're just dreams." He whispered thoughtfully.

Draco said nothing as he pulled Harry from the bed softly smiling. "Come, love. Let's get a shower."

Smiling Harry followed, his thoughts for a minute drifting to Hermione full of worry, then quickly back to his lover's bare arse as they walked. He wouldn't think about that until the meeting in Dumbledore's office proceeding lunch.

(Malfoy Manor)

Hermione leaned up against the bed post frowning as a House Elf carried in her breakfast. She would have complained to the Elf about liberation if she hadn't been so damn hungry.

That plate of hot eggs, sausage, hash browns with a side of fluffy pancakes just looked too irresistible.

"Thank you." Hermione said politely as she took the tray that fit across her lap.

As she ate she slowly opened her napkin which had been embroidered (magically most likely) with a sentence. Each meal there was a new sentence on her napkin. She had no idea what they meant but when she put them all together she realized it was a verse from William Shakespeare's Sonnet's. Hermione had a sneaking suspicion that the page that had been in the box a week ago had been of this poem. Why was it so important and why so unnervingly familiar? Like reading a long forgotten child's book you had once loved.

Today's napkin said _"The mortal moon hath her eclipse endured,"_

Her heart ached a bit as she showered and dressed. Her clothes had been taken out long ago and in their place the most beautiful dresses had replaced them. Soft earthy greens and summer baby pinks covered fabric so soft she felt naked wearing them.

That day's gown was off the shoulders in an empire waist that draped down her body to the floor.

_He's not going to make me trust him by giving me pretty things._ Hermione reminded herself not to fawn over the beautiful creations. Her fingers ran up and traced the golden locket that hung around her neck. Lucius had charmed it so she could not take it off. It felt like such a part of her she didn't want to take it off, not really.

The past week she had been stuck inside these large rooms. A large bedroom that leads to a bathroom the Prefects would have envied. The main room, adjoined by large double doors from the bedroom was more like a library then a sitting room. She spent most of her days reading the books that lined the walls like a beautiful masterpiece.

Lucius would appear when lunch was set up in the corner of the room at the small table the House Elf's conjured for meals. He'd stare at her unnervingly until she glared back and he'd smile with this knowing look in his eyes.

He'd tell her of his life with Helena, how they met, what they did. He told her of his father and the cold way he'd been raised.

"Why did you follow him?" Hermione couldn't help but ask.

"My father?"

"No, you-k…hmm, V-Voldemort."

He flinched. "After my father was dead, you were dead my only option to the Malfoy line was to produce an heir. I married a suitable candidate and had Draco."

His youthful blue eyes pierced into her. The youth potion was permanent without an aging potion to counter the effects. So he stayed in his young form in hopes of pleasing her. She told herself she didn't care. She told herself lots of things, but that didn't make them true either.

"But…" Hermione started.

"When Potter left the Dark Lord dead (for all we knew) I started taking the potions that kept me alive. Cold-yes. But alive none the less."

"What potions?" Hermione seemed upset with the notion though for the life of her she couldn't understand why. This WAS Lucius Malfoy after all.

"I created a potion to help counter the depression and suicidal tendencies that a lifemate under goes when their mate is taken away. The potion itself is highly temperamental but the effects are the same…numbness."

Horror crossed her face, "You _made_ yourself cold." Flabbergasted she just stared at him not knowing what to do.

"Yes, in a way. It was how to survive." Lucius leaned back in his chair looking over her face. "But I have not had to take the potions at all this week." A very youthful expression crossed his face in what could only be described as a real smile. "It is very…liberating. I can't blame my son for defying me; the alternative choice is not very attractive."

"You-you…" Hermione stumbled until she jumped up making her chair fall back. "You bastard! The people you have hurt to satisfy your own bitter loneliness! You make me sick!" She threw her napkin at him and ran into her room slamming the doors behind her. What she hated most was not the shameful tears that stained the beautiful linen sheets but the feeling of emptiness now that Lucius was away from her.

She hated that feeling most of all.

Everything stilled around her as the last of her tears fell. Her heart beat calmed slowly as the doors of her room opened and Lucius stepped in.

Hermione turned her head away from him repeating all the things in her head about him that she hated.

Lucius laid down next to her. The most blatant move since she'd been held prisoner there. He prompt himself up on his arm and ran his left hand up and down her shaking back as she curled up into her pillow.

"Go away. You have no right to…to…" To what? Kidnap her? Lay in her bed? To make her want him?

Lucius said nothing until he leaned over and his lips gently brushed her ear.

"_Not mine own fears, nor the prophetic soul,  
Of the wide world, dreaming on things to come,  
Can yet the lease of my true love control,  
Supposed as forfeit to a confined doom.  
The mortal moon hath her eclipse endured,  
And the sad augurs mock their own presage,  
Uncertainties now crown themselves assured,  
And peace proclaims olives of endless age.  
Now with the drops of this most balmy time,  
My love looks fresh, and death to me subscribes,  
Since spite of him I'll live in this poor rhyme,  
While he insults o'er dull and speechless tribes.  
And thou in this shalt find thy monument,  
When tyrants' crests and tombs of brass are spent." _

She shivered and her eyes turned and looked at him. "Why have you had the House Elf's bring me napkins with that sonnet on it?"

"Do you not recognize it? No? It is the 103rd Sonnet of William Shakespeare, a Muggleborn wizard that was your favorite as Helena. You were always reading, always so intent on knowing everything. You never liked poetry though. You said it didn't make sense. Why write about emotions that were temperamental anyway. Then you came upon that sonnet one day. I heard you ripped it out of the ancient library book and brought it to me. Can your heart not feel it's meaning, my love?"

Her soft eyes looked over his face that was soft in the natural light of her room. "It was talking about the War you were fighting."

"Yes, yes, go on." Lucius encouraged.

She bit her lip. "The world knew what was coming, you knew how it would end, you could not see how our-_your_ love could change the outcome. It was doomed from the start."

"Yes," He whispered his lips kissing a faint line down her wrist.

"But it's okay. The life your true love brings to you gives you such depth that death is not unwelcome once she's gone."

"Go on." He whispered kissing her neck gently as she trembled all over.

"You insult the people that can not speak for themselves because they do not know the war is going on. It leaves emptiness at the end, nothing but the eternal moon." She whispered and Lucius covered her mouth with his own.

She felt powerless but so complete as he kissed her.

"I love you; you are my lifemate, whatever your name may be." Lucius told her.

This was not the man that had attacked them in their fifth year. This was not the man on the run from the ministry. This was not him!

"I…I feel you…apart of me. Inside." She whispered looking at him unsure. "But I'm…not sure, I mean…"

"It's okay, darling. It's alright." He held her as she closed her eyes and felt secure.

(Dumbledore's office)

"The time has come."

Harry had been dreading those words since he found out he was to destroy the Dark Lord.

"The battle begins." Dumbledore turned and sat down at his desk. "Lucius has broken down the defense of the Dark Lord by revealing his location to Severus this morning. The Order will go to retrieve Hermione this evening."

"I'm going." Harry stood up.

"Yes, Harry. I would not dream of stopping you. I believe…that this will be the final battle. Voldemort and his Death Eaters location seem to have changed dramatically today. I believe they are heading towards the location of Lucius' hide away."

Draco stood quickly grabbed his hand and looking at him with understanding but frightened eyes. "I'm going too. Till the end." He whispered.

Harry clutched his hand and nodded. "Till the end."


End file.
